The Trainer Chronicles
by FinalMagus25
Summary: David Ketchum, father of Ash Ketchum decides to create a special travelling group for trainers, including his son (who woke up from a coma), Rane Cooper (a newbie trainer), and other teenage trainers. The group's main goal: To become Professional Pokemon Trainers of course! This story will include inter-regional travelling, varying themes, and some sudden twists and turns. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another remake of my original Pokemon story, and it is even more different. St. Elmo's Fire, one of my reviewers told me that I shouldn't use script format, so I'm taking his advice and making this story a narrative. Well, here we go. Please leave a review about your thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario Bros., Pokemon, Minecraft, etc. Also, this story is rated Teen for slightly to moderately graphic language.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / David_

"Finally. Delia will be pleased..."

David Ketchum, the father of Ash Ketchum had everything figured out. He had a long business chain across several different regions of the world. His son woke up from his coma just yesterday. His ex-wife, Delia will be so grateful that she will want to be with him again. Of course, he also planned out a special road trip for his family, and strangers who wanted to become Pokemon trainers. Everything will be okay...

"Now, time to get to Pallet Town." He said with glee.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / Rane_

 _It was Christmas morning in Pallet Town, Kanto. Rane sat next to her Christmas tree, her hands ripping the wrapping paper off a box her best friend, Leon gave her. After the paper was torn off, she opened the box, eager to examine its contents. What she found was the most precious gift she had ever obtained. A Poke Ball._

 _"*gasps with joy* Oh my gosh!" Rane exclaimed jubilantly._

 _"What did Leon get you?" Her mother, Emma asked._

 _Rane held her Poke Ball in front of her parents, both of whom were caught off guard. They were so happy for their daughter, fourteen-year old Rane Cooper._

Rane thought back to that moment five days ago while she was playing with her Pokemon, Eevee. She knew that Eevee only knew two battle moves: Tackle and Sand Attack. But she was confident that soon enough, she would become a Pokemon Master. She just needed to buy more Poke Balls and battle other Pokemon. But today wasn't the day for that. It was New Year's Eve, and in half an hour, she and her family would be welcoming the new year, 2018 into their lives.

"I can't wait Eevee! The new year is coming, and with it, our Pokemon journey as well!"

"Eee!" said her Pokemon with joy.

"I've already talked about it with my parents, so tomorrow is when we'll start! Leon and his Riolu are coming with us too!"

Rane and Eevee were happy together, that was their usual behavior. But deep down in her heart, Rane was all too nervous about leaving her parents. She didn't know what future was laid out for her and Eevee to follow. No one did anyway. Basically, behind that happy, caring smile, Rane was a anxious girl who needed help finding her way through a dark, cloudy path.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / David_

That night, David Ketchum strolled onto Rane's street, holding a bundle of flyers and a roll of tape. He was a rich man, rich enough to pay for Ash's medical bill at least. The least he could do was plan a special trip for himself, his family, and anyone else who wanted to accompany him. And in a school bus too, which happened to be one that required an immediate paint job before the road trip.

David looked down at his wristwatch:

11:59 PM

"Of course..." he muttered, taping a flyer to Rane's front door.

He only had one Pokemon, but he stored him in his PC back at the new Pokemon Center that opened up two blocks ago. Not that his Pokemon could help him much at the moment. David used to be a professional Pokemon Trainer back in the day, but at this day and age, he's given away, traded, or released almost all of his Pokemon. He retired, won the lottery, and then he bought out tons of stores and salons. If that never happened, Professor Oak would've been forced to pull the plug on Ash's medication months ago.

Anyway, Mr. Ketchum was headed for the Professor's Laboratory, where Ash has been resting since Pallet Town doesn't have a frigging hospital yet. It was right at the end of the street. He started to put a pep in his step so he could get there before-

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

It was midnight. 2018 has arrived.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / Ash_

Ash Ketchum, who was no older than ten, was having trouble sleeping at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Ever since he woke up from his coma, he couldn't figure out how to reenter the world of dreams. His sleeping troubles were partially caused by conversations between Professor Oak and his mother, Delia. They kept talking about whether he was okay, if there were any side effects, and when he would be allowed to leave. Unfortunately, Ash hasn't been feeling well, and he couldn't quite hear the professor correctly whenever he answered Delia's questions. Nausea and unheard answers were keeping Ash awake. Not only that, but his Pikachu also got really injured when the two got electrocuted. Now that he thought about it, how long has it been since that happened?

At least Pikachu was okay. The yellow chinchilla-like Pokemon was sound asleep in a cot next to the ten-year old's bed. Ash was impressed with Pikachu's amazing abilities in battle. Pikachu knew Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, and Growl, three weak, yet essential skills to have in his moveset. Ash was a big fan of Pikachu, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was such a jerk to him before the accident.

He heard a noise. Someone was pounding on the door, asking to come inside.

"I'm coming!" called Oak, alarmed.

The pink faced scientist raced over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw a man, Ash's dad. A surprised Ash leaped out of bed and ran over to greet his father.

"Dad!? Oh my god! You're here!"

"Hey son!" David replied happily, embracing his son.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / David_

The next morning, David woke up on his ex-wife's couch, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Professor Oak gave him great news last night. Ash was going to feel alright, and so would his Pikachu. Delia was also happy to see him, but she didn't ask to go out with him once. Shoot.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Delia, who was eating cereal at the dining room table.

"Hey darling." David spoke in a sort of Southern accent.

He arose from the couch and sat at a chair next to Delia. She was a kind person, but you see, she and David got into a huge fight a few years ago. You see, David just stopped being a Pokemon trainer, and Delia was pissed because he wasn't keeping his Pokemon. The fight eventually grew to David buy many lottery tickets, going to bars and getting home, drunk. These two former lovers got divorced not long after that. David has been trying to win her back ever since.

"So Delia, now that Ash is better, I want to take you two on a journey through Kanto with other trainers!"

"That's sounds fun." Delia said, mouth full of soggy cheerios.

"When would it be at your best convenience?" David asked, hopeful that she would warm up to the idea of a Kanto trip.

"Well Dave, I'd have to call a few people and make sure the house is locked up tight, but tomorrow would seem to be the right time."

"Okay then." he replied. "I have a bus that we can use for the trip."

"Cool. Where'd you get it? The junkyard?"

She was flirting with him. That had to be a good sign.

"*chuckle* Nope. I bought it from the Lumiose City Bus Station in Kalos."

These two used to have several friendly chats a day. They were great together, they could be that way again.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / Leon_

Leon Kinneas knocked on Rane's door. He was the same age as Rane, and he was a natural-born Pokemon Trainer. His Riolu stood eagerly at his feet, waiting to surprise Leon's best friend. After a moment of anticipation, the ash-brown haired teenager open the front door, surprised to see her friend.

"Hey Leon!" she said, hugging him. "It's so nice to see you."

"You too! Do you like the gift I got you?"

He was curious to know if Rane liked Eevee or not.

"Why of course!" she replied with that predictable smile. "She's so cute."

Eevee appeared at Rane's feet. She looked at Riolu, then she started to play with him.

"So Leon, last night, I found this cool flyer on my front door."

"That's what I came to tell you about." he stated.

"Really?" she responded. "I had no idea."

Leon took his flyer out of his pocket, unfolded it and showed it to Rane (Even though she already read it).

 ** _Do you want to become a Pokemon Trainer?_**

 ** _Do you want to be the very best, like no one ever was?_**

 ** _Do you want to catch em' all?_**

 ** _Then come join me and my family on a special journey through Kanto! I live on May St. in Pallet Town. Sign up by writing your name on the back of this flyer, and then bring it back to me. The bus we are travelling in is parked right outside of Pallet Town, and it is packed with food, Poke Balls, and more! If you want to bring your own stuff, go right ahead. Please get your parent or guardian's permission to go on this trip before you leave.  
_**

 ** _\- David Ketchum_**

"I already signed up, so I was going to visit you and see if you wanted to come with me." Rane explained to Leon.

"Since I'm here now, and I have permission, all I need to do is sign up and go." Leon said to her.

"My parents said so too."

"Okay then." Leon replied as he wrote his name using his emergency pencil. He was wearing a backpack full of emergency items. After he jogged down his name, he pocketed the pencil and stuffed the flyer into his backpack. Riolu and Eevee were having fun, playing tag at the door.

"I'm gonna go over to Mr. Ketchum's house and hand this flyer in." Leon told Rane, excitement in his heart. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Rane replied. "Why not?"

Rane walked over towards the living room, where her parents were watching on the news channel.

"Mom? Dad?" she called to them. "Can I go outside with Leon for a while?"

"Sure honey." her mother answered.

Her father said "Just make sure you dress appropriately before leaving."

"Thanks." She responded with a jolly grin.

With that, Rane put on her parka, sneakers, and jeans before joining Leon and the Pokemon. This would be the start of an epic Pokemon journey...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter One / Rane_

A few minutes after leaving Rane's house, the two friends arrived at the Ketchum's house. There was an issue. Five other teenagers, all ranging from 14 to 16, were surrounding the entrance to David's house. They only just noticed Rane and Leon.

"What the-" Rane muttered under her breath.

David Ketchum opened the door, finding all seven adolescents waiting outside. He didn't expect a handful of kids, just four at the very most. _Karma..._ , he figured.

"Hello." He greeted everyone at his front door.

"Hey there!" replied Jessica Mahoney, the fifteen-year old closest to the door. "I believe we're all here to sign up for this Pokemon trip."

"You bet!" called out a fourteen-year old, Caleb Monroe.

Everyone else agreed.

"Alright then!" David said. "Tomorrow at noon, we will be starting a Pokemon journey of epic proportions. But just remember that if your parents don't approve of this, or if you are too shy, then don't come."

Jessica handed her flyer to Mr. Ketchum, who gave it a check mark.

"Ok Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" she said lightheartedly, walking away.

Caleb was the next one to hand in his flyer. Next was fifteen-year old Mikhail Camino, then sixteen-year old Gina Morrison, and finally fourteen-year old Ashley Henderson. After her came Rane and Leon.

"Good morning." he said.

"Hi!" squeaked Rane, who had butterflies in her stomach. "We're really excited because we've never went on a Pokemon adventure before!"

"That's great." He said. "This is also gonna be my son's first adventure."

"Cool." Leon said, handing his and Rane's flyers to David. As the man marked the flyers off, Rane couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong. What if her parents wouldn't let her and Eevee go on the trip? What if she was too scared to go? Rane shivered at the thought of it.

"Thank you for signing up!" David said, jogging Rane and Leon's names down on an attendance sheet. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank you!" replied Rane. "You too!"

With that, David shut his front door. Rane, feeling excited and scared at the same time, turned to leave when Leon poked her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rane, wanna have a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure. Maybe next to the Pokemon Center?"

"Alright." Leon agreed.

About a minute later, Rane and Leon stood in front of the Pokemon Center across from their houses. Each trainer gripped their Poke Balls tightly; they stared each other in the eyes. Feeling anticipation, the two trainers threw their Poke Balls onto the field!

"Go, Eevee!"

"Let's go, Riolu!"

Both Pokemon materialized outside of their round capsules. The match has begun. Leon took the initiative.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack!" yelled Leon.

The blue canine Pokemon sped right up towards Eevee and kicked her.

"Uh oh." Rane murmured, worried. "Use Sand Attack Eevee!"

Eevee, in retaliation, tossed sand into Riolu's eyes, decreasing his accuracy. Leon flinched.

"Riolu, hit em with another Quick Attack!"

Riolu dashed at Eevee again, but his kick missed!

"Ok Eevee! Use Tackle!"

Eevee charged toward Riolu, and then she pushed him into a nearby wall. People started to gather around the duel, including the teenagers from earlier, Rane's parents, and the Ketchum Family. They were all staring in awe at Rane and Leon's first battle!

"Ok, that's it." Leon said, getting into the feel of battle. "Riolu, use Quick Attack until you hit Eevee!"

Riolu began dashing around the battlefield, hoping to run into Eevee.

"Dodge him Eevee! You can do it!" Rane cheered on.

Eevee was careful to sidestep Riolu's attacks, but then she took one wrong step. Riolu crashed right into the Normal-type Pokemon.

"Don't worry Eevee! You can do it. Use Tackle!"

Eevee tackled Riolu.

"Riolu, use Endure!"

Riolu leaped off of Eevee, and guarded, bracing himself for the next attack.

"Use Tackle again!"

Eevee tackle Riolu again. It was a critical hit, but Riolu was still standing. Endure saved him from getting knocked out.

"Use Quick Attack!" Leon commanded.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rane.

Eevee and Riolu, with the last of their strength, dashed straight at each other, bumping heads...

Riolu, feeling dizzy, collapsed onto the ground. Eevee was still up... for three seconds. She fainted too.

"Huh!?" Rane and Leon gasped.

It was a draw. Everyone who surrounded Rane and Leon applauded. They clapped and cheered happily. No one battled directly in Pallet Town since David Ketchum retired. To see two youngsters participating in a battle felt like being surprised at a birthday party!

As Rane and Leon returned Eevee and Riolu to their Poke Balls, David couldn't help but think about the good old days. He created this special trip so he could have that feeling again, only this time, his son would have friends and rivals with him every step of the way...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **This is the end of the first chapter of _The Trainer Chronicles: Kanto._ The real title is _The Trainer Chronicles_ , but the characters will get to travel from region to region. As you can already tell, I'm veering off from the anime series. I have a theory that the anime series of Pokemon is Ash's coma-induced dream. Things will be different than how you see in the normal series.**

 **Pokemon of the Day: Eevee**

 **Next Chapter: The adventure begins...**

 **FinalMagus25**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter Two of _The Trainer Chronicles: Kanto_. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario Bros., Pokemon, Minecraft, etc.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two / Gina_

Gina Morrison was the only girl in the Kanto region who extremely liked Mimikyu. Granted, Gina and her aunt, Annette were from the Alola region, and Mimikyu was her partner. Many other people who knew of this Ghost/Fairy type Pokemon believed in this myth that people who looked under Mimikyu's disguise would die. Gina didn't agree, she believed that the myth was fabricated by the retards from Team Skull. And Mimikyu is a kind Pokemon too! Anyway, as Gina walked towards the outskirts of Pallet Town, Mimikyu walked alongside her in its dull Pikachu disguise. Fortunately, no one in town seemed to mind her presence.

Up the road, Gina spotted Rane, who healed her Eevee at the Pokemon Center after her battle with Leon yesterday.

"Good morning, Rane." Gina greeted the trainer, with Mimikyu just barely catching up.

"Hi! Gina, right?"

"Yup, that's me. And this is my partner, Mimikyu."

Mimikyu's shadowy claw waved at Rane.

"Hey there!" Rane said. "Awww, you're really cute."

Mimikyu blushed from under its Pikachu disguise.

"So Rane, are you excited to go on this special trip?" Gina asked.

"Definitely." Rane answered positively. "I can't wait to travel the many regions of the world! How about you?"

"I've already seen Alola and Kalos."

"Really? Cool!"

"It's true. I wrote down my experiences in my journal back at my house. Now, Mimikyu and I have another one to commemorate this journey!"

Gina pulled her journal out of her backpack. It had a purple and pink striped color scheme, and a peculiar lock that required a certain key.

"Pretty." Rane said.

Gina's mind left the real world, entering the world of the page. She began to write down everything that was happening. Her feelings, her actions, and the details in between. Rane decided to leave Gina to her writing, for she guessed that it was her passion. It was.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two / Ash_

Ash was still trying to get over the fact that he was in a coma for half a year. Pikachu wasn't in the coma with his trainer, but sometimes he still felt a little queasy from soaking up excess electricity around him. The boy and his Pokemon were sitting next to David, who was preparing to announce the departure of Bus 101. Said bus was washed, waxed, and painted so it looked brand new. It had a Poke Ball coloration.

Ash was upfront about the Pokemon journey, but he had a question that he needed to ask his dad.

"Dad, what happened while I was asleep?" he asked, curious.

"Well Ash, something huge occurred last month. During Black Friday, the Great Pokemon Migration took place! Many Pokemon who aren't native to certain regions are now in different regions. I'm unsure what could've caused it, which is why Professor Oak is going to examine footage that was taken on that day, gather possible evidence, and deduce how it happened."

"Pika...?" Pikachu squeaked. His brain was farting from too much information.

"That sounds awesome." Ash responded, masking his confusion.

"I know the feeling, son."

Delia Ketchum was walking towards, carrying bags full of clothing in the case of certain types of weather. Not far behind her were Rane and Gina, who have appeared to arrive a few minutes early.

"Here they come." said Ash's father, a warm smile on his face.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two / Rane_

 _"Mom, I'm really nervous." Rane said to her mother, worried. "I wan't to go on the trip, but what about you and Dad?"_

 _"We'll be fine Rane. Just go with them. Your father and I never got to go to any other region in the world. This is your chance to explore the world and become a Pokemon Master!"_

 _Rane thought about her mom's words for a moment. She wanted to go on the Kanto adventure with the others. She had a chance to do something her parents couldn't do. And yet, why did she still feel as though leaving was the wrong decision? After a moment, Rane answered with what she decided was the correct choice._

 _"I'll go. Eevee and I can always call you and Dad to see how you are doing."_

 _"That's the spirit!" Emma spoke, proud of her child. "Just be sure to pack some supplies for the road."_

 _"Thank you mom!" Rane exclaimed._

Now, it was 11:57 AM. Rane was walking alongside Gina and Mimikyu when she spotted the bus. She thought it was one of the most colorful buses she'd ever seen. As she and her new friends arrived at the bus, the door opened automatically. The Ketchum family was already sitting inside, with David at the wheel, and the other two Ketchums and Pikachu in the front row seat (to the right).

"Come on out Eevee." said Rane, as she pushed the button on Eevee's poke ball. The small, brown Pokemon materialized in front of her. As soon as Eevee looked at the bus, she shouted in applause and ran inside the bus. Rane followed her Pokemon inside; she found her sitting across from the Ketchums and Pikachu.

"Hello!" greeted David.

"Oh hi!" said Rane gleefully. "This is quite a lovely bus."

"Thank you." he replied in satisfaction.

Rane took a seat next to her Eevee, sitting across from Delia, Ash, and Pikachu. Gina walked onto the bus with Mimikyu right behind her.

"Hi there!" Gina said, taking a seat in the back of the bus. Mimikyu shook hands with Pikachu before joining her.

"Hi!" Ash replied. "I'm Ash, this is my mom, and this is my buddy, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" the yellow chinchilla-like Pokemon shouted happily.

"Nice to meet you." Gina replied.

Rane couldn't help but notice how nice these people were. This was her kind of travelling party. But something in her mind told her that the mother and son sitting across from her weren't just any other strangers who signed up to go on this trip. _Maybe its just Mr. Ketchum's family._ , she thought. She was absolutely correct.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two / Mikhail_

 _Relax Mick. You'll be just fine._ , Mikhail said in his head. _But then again, you can't trust anybody..._

Mikhail Camino gripped his Noibat's poke ball nervously. He wasn't a frightened child, but he had a rather skeptical attitude towards people. His father is a rich asshole who left him and his stepmother to become the mayor of Goldenrod City, Johto. The trainer felt like a sucker for spontaneity. He was walking a little ways behind Leon, Jessica, Caleb, and Ashley so he wouldn't be noticed.

He didn't want to be known as a sneak, but he couldn't help but overhear some of their conversation.

"So Jessica, who's your starter Pokemon?" questioned Leon.

"I'm keeping that a surprise... Nah, just kidding. It's Trapinch."

"Mine is Squirtle." Caleb said, joining the conversation.

Ashley joined in as well. "My starter is Wynaut..."

"You've got a Wynaut!?" Leon said. "That's great."

"Yeah!" Caleb stated. "Wynaut's evolved form, Wobuffet is a major damage repeller!"

"But that's the thing. My Wynaut... she only knows Splash, Encore, and Charm. Splash does nothing in battle whatsoever, and neither Charm, nor Encore does damage. She's gonna get knocked out in battle very easily."

"She can still evolve though." Jessica replied. "Maybe if you motivate her to battle, then she will gain the courage to do so, reflect whatever attacks come for her, and then evolve into Wobuffet."

"Well..." Ashley muttered, thinking Jessica's advice over. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Jess!"

"Glad I could help."

Mikhail knew just then that these kids could be trusted. Those teens were helping Ashley out. Maybe they could teach him a lesson or two about kindness. That's when the five of them encountered the bus.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two / David_

The five other kids flooded into the bus, with Jessica and Ashley sitting behind Rane, Caleb and Leon sitting across from them, and Mikhail sitting across from Gina, who was too busy writing in her journal to notice. At least Mimikyu waved hello. David had already filled his ex-wife and son in on his plans to travel from region to region. The extra supplies were stuffed into a large trunk at the back of the bus, behind Gina and Mikhail's seats.

"Alright everyone!" David announced on the bus's intercom. This bus, unlike most other buses has seatbelts. So please put them on so they can keep all of you safe."

Every passenger on the bus strapped in. It was going to be a bumpy journey through Kanto. David had poke balls, pokedexes, potions, and more goodies in the trunk. That way, no one would have problems catching Pokemon, healing their Pokemon, or other problems that may bombard them.

"Let's go. Gotta catch em' all!"

With that, David slowly pushed his foot on the gas pedal. The bus began to travel down Route 1. The adventure has just begun!  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Well, that ends this chapter of _The Trainer Chronicles_. Every next chapter will have a minimum of 1,500 words, and a maximum amount of 5,000 words. I just wanted to get this chapter out as quick as possible. At least you now know each kid's starter Pokemon.**

 **Rane: Eevee,**

 **Leon: Riolu,**

 **Gina: Mimikyu,**

 **Jessica: Trapinch,**

 **Mikhail: Noibat,**

 **Caleb: Squirtle,**

 **Ashley: Wynaut,**

 **and of course, Ash: Pikachu.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Three, as our protagonists explore Route 1 on their way to the first gym in Viridian City! Just to note, I'll only show a certain character take on a specific gym.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter Three of _The Trainer Chronicles: Kanto_. Please leave a review with your thoughts and feelings about this story. Feel free to share your opinions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario Bros., Pokemon, Minecraft, etc.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three / Leon_

Routes are roads that Trainers travel on in order to reach their destination. Trainers are supposed to search for wild Pokemon in tall grass! It is only by catching Pokemon that Trainers are able to hone their skills. If that's the case, then why travel by bus? Because there is a downpour.

No one expected the weather to end up like this. They were Of course, this was only the call before the storm. A raging monsoon covered a hundred miles of grassland, routes, and any town or city in its path. _The weather forecast didn't call for a flash flood warning!_ , he thought. Then again, some meteorologists make up whatever stupid forecast they want and expect citizens to believe their bullcrap.

"Well, everything will be fine." Rane reassured everyone else on the bus.

"You're right." David responded, avoiding the several potholes he spotted en route to Viridian City. "I already drove twenty-five miles, so we just need to get through the next fifteen to reach the next city."

Leon had to keep up hope, for his destination wasn't terribly far now. He just needed to pass the time while David was driving as efficiently as possible. He turned to Caleb, who was eyeing Mikhail nervously.

"Yo Caleb. What are you doing?"

"That guy in the back, Mikhail seems so lonely. We should probably talk to him as soon as the bus stops."

"Alright then."

Mikhail pulled his poke ball out of his bag and pushed the button on it. Then he set it down beside him. Leon looked over to see a glowing light shining next to the trainer. Then a Noibat appeared as soon as the light faded away.

"Hey uh, Caleb?" Leon was notifying his friend. "He has a certain bat Pokemon with him."

Caleb looked over, his eyes widening when he glanced at Mikhail's starter.

"Holy hell... He has an advantage over us. Noibat is a Flying-Dragon type, Riolu is a Fighting type, and my Squirtle is a Water type. Well no wonder Mikhail's too shy to chat with anybody. He just doesn't want to kick our butts...?"

Leon felt proud that Mick had such a rare Pokemon, but if he was going to battle him, then the winner wouldn't be him (Leon). He was damn sure of it.  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three / Jessica_

Trapinch and Wynaut sat on their respective trainers' laps, having a staring contest with each other. Jessica was bored out of her mind. If she and Ashley didn't do something in the next fifteen seconds, she was going to take a nap on the bus.

"Hey, Ashley. Would you like to have a Pokemon battle with me?"

"Sure. But what about the moving bus?"

Ashley's concern was addressed. Ten miles away from Viridian City, David accidentally caught one of the bus's tires in a pothole. David tried a few times to force the bus out by flooring the gas pedal, but he failed horribly.

"Hey guys," David spoke on the intercom so everyone could hear. "...the bus is stuck, so how about all of you go battle each other or catch wild Pokemon while Delia and I sort this out."

What a coincidence. Jessica and Ashley get to battle each other in the rain. Jessica thought of this as a golden opportunity, a chance to help Ashley out with her Wynaut problem. And heck, maybe one of them could catch a Pokemon too.

"Come on Ashley!" Jessica said as she walked out of the bus. She had no hoodie, but she brought a backpack-sized umbrella hat with her. Ashley did have a hoodie on, so the rain wouldn't be too much of a problem for her. Ashley followed Jessica out of the bus. Trapinch followed them out, hating that they get wet while their female trainers get it good.

As the other people in the bus exited, Jessica and Ashley found the perfect spot to battle. Rane was the referee.

"Ready?" She called out, not minding the fact that she is soaking wet. "Set... Go!"

Ashley went first.

"Wynaut, use Charm!"

Wynaut taunted Trapinch, harshly lowering his Attack stat.

"Okay Trapinch! Use Dig!"

Trapinch jumped into the ground, swiftly digging through dirt to trying and find its trainer...

Ashley had no idea what to do here. How could she help Wynaut get past this attack?

...

That's it!

"Wynaut, use Splash!" she said with confidence.

Wynaut jumped up and down in place. But then she started to feel the ground shake from under her.

"Now dodge it!"

Wynaut jumped out of the way as Trapinch jumped out of the ground, and launched himself into a tree. Rane turned away, she couldn't watch.

"Clever Ashley," Jessica said "...but just remember, not all moves backfire. Trapinch use Rock Slide!"

Trapinch made the battlefield rain stones of varying sizes, which all aimed for Wynaut.

"Wynaut get out of there quick!" Ashley yelled in worry.

Wynaut tried to run towards her trainer, but she wasn't fast enough. Rocks fell on and surrounded her, then disappeared. Where the rocks fell laid Wynaut, who wasn't knocked out, but rather really hurt.

"I forfeit Jessica! I forfeit!" Ashley yelled out, sprayed a potion on Wynaut to completely restore her health.

Jessica didn't feel like a winner. She was just trying to help Ashley train Wynaut without using super-effective moves like Bite and Feint Attack. Jess returned Trapinch to his poke ball and walked over to her friend, ashamed about the Rock Slide incident.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just wanted to help Wynaut get stronger so she could evolve for you..."

"Well ya know what Jess? You should be more careful! We weren't prepared for this."

"Ashley, battle opponents are supposed to be unpredictable." Rane cut in. "If you knew what your enemy was going to do all the time, it wouldn't be fun at all."

But Ashley ignored her and stomped away with Wynaut in tow. Jessica felt like a jerk, only it wasn't her who was the jerk.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three / Rane_

 _Ashley was so mean._ , Rane said in her head as she walked into this patch of grass nearby. _What kind of inconsiderate meanie does she think she is? Jessica was only trying to help her with a Pokemon battle..._

Rane walked through the tall grass, searching for a Pokemon she could battle and catch. But little did she know, some of the other trainers were doing the same thing...

Rane heard a rustle a few feet in front of her. She anxiously gripped Eevee's poke ball, waiting to see what would pop out at her...

"Hey!" yelled the voice of a ten-year old child. It was Ash Ketchum.

"Oh hi!" she replied. "How's searching for Pokemon going?"

"I haven't found anything yet. Maybe Pokemon don't like rainy weather."

A dark shadow was cast over the two trainers. A looming threat lurked towards them...

"But maybe that does!" Rane yelled in fear.

An Onix leaped out of the grass and attacked Ash!

"Oh no you don't! Eevee, help us!"

Rane sent Eevee out of her poke ball. Eevee gawked at the huge Pokemon in front of her, scared of it.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash hollered.

Pikachu, who was searching for berries while Ash was searching for Pokemon, rushed over to protect his trainer.

Rane attacked Onix first, fearing for Ash's safety.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!"

Eevee threw sand into Onix's eyes, decreasing its accuracy. But in a fit of rage, Onix used Earthquake. It did not miss.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three / David_

"Snorlax, I need a little help." David said, dropping Snorlax's poke ball to his left. A glowing light appeared, then faded away as the huge, cat-like Pokemon appeared.

"Snor..." Snorlax grunted as he lifted the tire slowly out of the pothole for a few minutes. Snorlax was a really sleepy, but quite a strong Pokemon too.

"Thanks buddy." David thanked the Pokemon, his last Pokemon too.

David's ex-wife, Delia ran over to him, fear in her eyes.

"David! An Onix is attacking Ash!"

David stood calm. If he lost his cool, usually nothing good would come of it. David returned Snorlax to his poke ball, and then he rushed off in the direction of the tall grass patch. As soon as he arrived at the battle scene, he lost his cool. Eevee and Pikachu were knocked out, and Rane was standing in front of Ash, protecting him.

"Snorlax!" He screamed. "Use Heavy Slam!"

Onix looked in David's direction and used Dragon Tail! Right as Snorlax jumped towards the Rock/Ground type Pokemon, Dragon Tail just barely missed Snorlax! The moment Snorlax landed the blow, Onix fell to the ground, knocked out. Rane and Ash ran over to David, hugging him in gratitude. Everyone else rushed over as well. The moment they saw what happened, their mouths fell open.

"Thank you Snorlax." David blessed his Pokemon before returning him to his Great ball. Snorlax never let him down before, and what happened today was no exception.

"What in the world happened here!?" Leon shouted, confused by what he saw in front of him.

"Snorlax happened!" Rane said, letting go of Mr. Ketchum. "Ash's dad used him to take down Onix and save me and Ash."

"Its true." David said honestly. "I also got Snorlax to help us fix our bus problem. So let's get out of this rain!"

The trainers cheered, escaping the grass patch before Onix woke back up to attack again.

Seven minutes later, everyone was back on the bus. Gina was writing in her journal as usual, Leon and Caleb tried to cheer up Jessica while Ashley sat in the back with Mikhail, and Rane was cuddling with her Eevee. Ash and Delia cared for Pikachu as David rode on towards Viridian City...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's the end of Chapter Three. Remember, if you readers have thoughts and feelings about the story, share them by submitting reviews! I'm trying to finish as many chapters as possible before 2018 actually comes and Winter Break is over. As soon as that happens, I'm going back to writing my Mario Bros. Fanfic, possibly my best one yet.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter Four of _The Trainer Chronicles: Kanto_. Here, our heroes finally reach Viridian City. Let me just note that Team Rocket no longer exists, because the anime series of Pokemon is a dream that Ash had over the course of his coma. So the Ground gym is open to everyone. I'll explain this more as you read this chapter. Also, if you guys don't know this in my story yet, I'll clarify it for you because a guest reader reviewed twice, asking questions I thought I answered earlier in this story. Ash was electrocuted in the anime series, which is how he got into a coma. David is currently an unmarried man, and he is trying to win his ex-wife, Delia back over to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario Bros., Pokemon, Minecraft, etc.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Four / Rane_

"Okay guys!" David spoke into the intercom. "Here is Viridian City, the Evergreen-city of Kanto."

Rane marveled at the sight of skyscrapers, people, and the Pokemon around her. But the detail that impressed her the most was the number of evergreen trees around Viridian City. There was nowhere that she could look without noticing the green trees that surrounded her. It was the second most beautiful city she's ever seen, the most beautiful one being her hometown.

David slowly drove the bus for a few minutes, searching for the right place to park so that everyone could explore the city, battle the Ground-type gym, then move on. Unfortunately, since it was raining here in Viridian City, Rane planned to go to a Pokemon Center to heal Eevee, then straight to the Ground Gym. If it stopped raining, then maybe she could have a tour of the city. But right now, it just wasn't possible.

"Have fun in Viridian City guys!" David spoke over the intercom. "We'll leave for Pewter City tomorrow."

As David stopped the bus in a parking garage, everyone got out of their seats and exited the vehicle.

"Okay guys, go enjoy yourselves!" David said. "Just know that there is a motel by the town square."

Rane thanked Mr. Ketchum before leaving to find the Pokemon Center. She ran down the block, searching desperately for the iconic, red-roofed building...

...

After minutes of looking around, Rane stood at the foot of the Pokemon Center's automatic double doors, soaking wet. She hurried inside, urgently pacing towards the front desk, where Nurse Joy stood almost every day of the week.

"Hello Ma'am!" Nurse Joy politely greeted Rane. "How can I help you today?"

"Well..." Rane began to answer, holding Eevee's Poke Ball towards the nurse. "I was hoping you could heal my Eevee please."

"No problem!" Nurse Joy said, handling the poke ball with care. "Eevee will be alright. I just need you to wait here in the lobby. When I come back, Eevee will be perfectly fine."

The Joy Family owned every operational Pokemon Center in the world. It literally took a century, but the Joy name managed to spread across the entire world. The nurse Rane talked to was one of the many Joys in the family, and everybody knew it. No matter which Pokemon Center you're at, you always see a familiar face there.

As the nurse walked into a nearby room to heal Eevee, Rane sat at a seat next to a lonely kid. The kid was staring at his Poke ball, wearing an unsure look on his face. Rane, noticing, pat the youngster on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you seem kind of down. Are you okay?"

The youngster's eyes brightened as he turned to face Rane.

"Actually, I will be alright. I'm looking for somebody to trade Pokemon with me."

"Which Pokemon?" Rane asked out of curiosity.

"I will give you a rare Pokemon, a Miltank, if you give me a Mankey."

Rane was intrigued. Miltanks were rare, female cow Pokemon who could heal themselves, and other Pokemon with Milk Drink, and they could learn decent physical damage skills, such as Rollout and Zen Headbutt! She had to get one.

"Its a deal, but first, I need to go catch one and beat the Ground gym."

"Okay." The youngster agreed with her. "I'll come back here tomorrow. If you're here by then with a Mankey, then Miltank is yours."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Four / Mikhail_

Leon was battling solo against the Ground gym leader, Horace. Mikhail watched Horace's battle style slowly, trying to figure out how his Noibat will defeat Horace's Sandshrew. Sandshrew seemed to be pretty versatile, knowing a couple of advanced moves like Fury Cutter and Magnitude. Fortunately, Mikhail did a little bit of... let's say training back on Route 1. He only had one Pokemon, but he was confident in his abilities as a trainer.

Too bad it wasn't his turn. He'd have to wait for Jessica, Caleb, and Gina to fight first. _At least Ash and Ashley are holding off for now..._ , He thought. _But what about that other girl, Rane? Ah well..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Four / Rane_

Rane was searching the tall grass on Route 22, only a minute away from Viridian City. She figured nothing bad would happen to her as long as she searched for a Mankey that lived next to town. After all, Mankey could be commonly found on this route.

 ***brush of grass***

Rane heard a strange sound come from nearby. She felt dread loom over her.

"Eevee, be prepared." She whispered as she released Eevee from her poke ball. The two friends tip-toed through the grass; on the lookout for a Mankey that was lurking nearby in this rain. All of a sudden, she heard a shriek! A Mankey was jumping out from the grass.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!"

Eevee tossed sand into the attacking Pokemon's eyes, causing it to hit a nearby boulder. However, Mankey quickly got back up to attack with a Scratch!

"Dodge it and use Sand Attack!"

Eevee swiftly sidestepped the attack, but Mankey jumped out of the Sand Attack's range. It began to rush at Eevee with Fury Swipes!

"Use Tackle!"

Eevee rammed into Mankey before a single swipe could land. Rane quickly opened up backpack, snatched a poke ball. However, Mankey jumped right back into battle, hitting Eevee with a Scratch!

"Eevee, use Tackle!"

Eevee grunted as she pushed Mankey into the nearby boulder. Mankey was huffing, its eyes were bloodshot. Rane took this chance to throw a poke ball at Mankey. It bounced onto Mankey's head, then absorbed it with a great flash of light. When that light ceased, the poke ball fell to the floor, rocking back and forth, over and over again.

...

...

Then the poke ball clicked. Mankey was caught!

"We did it Eevee!" Rane cheered with relief, ignoring the falling rain. "We caught a Mankey!"

Eevee cheered with her trainer as Rane picked up the Mankey's poke ball and pocketed it. She then pulled out a Oran Berry and fed it to Eevee, restoring her health.

"Now let's go win that Ground badge... and get out of here before more angry Mankeys show up."

Rane and Eevee dashed back into Viridian City, hoping to get to the Ground gym before everyone finished battling.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Four / Mikhail_

Leon, Jessica, Gina, and Caleb all beat Horace on their first try. Now it was Mick's turn. The other trainers watched as Mikhail walked slowly down the staircase that led to the arena. He was ready for this battle... or at least he would've been if he hadn't allowed this to happen.

"Wait!" Rane screamed as she ran inside, and down the stairs with Eevee. She stopped and took notice of Mikhail before reaching the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know what to say, so the male trainer had to quickly make a choice.

"Do you want to have a Double battle against Horace?" he blurted out. He didn't know what else to say. He noticed that Rane was in a rush, so what else could he do but let his civil side resolve the problem.

"Really? Thanks."

Rane and Eevee rushed onto the field with Mikhail. A man stood in front of the two trainers on the other side of the room. His name was Horace.

"Go Sandshrew and Cubone!" he yelled as he flung two poke balls out onto the field. His Sandshrew and Cubone both popped out, ready for battle. This scared the crap out of Mikhail. If he didn't figure out how to compensate for Rane joining the battle, the gym leader would kick their asses in thirty seconds flat.

 _Well, time to throw caution into the wind_ , he convinced himself. "Let's get them, Noibat!"

"Go, Eevee!"

Eevee stepped forward nervously as Noibat materialized out of his poke ball. Let the battle begin.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's the end of Chapter Four. If you have any questions, leave a review!**

 **Pokemon of the Day: Mankey**

 **FinalMagus25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Time for Chapter Five of _The Trainer Chronicles._ I hope you enjoy it! If you guys have any questions, I'll answer them on a FAQs page later in this story.  
** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five / Rane_

Rane stood in front of Horace, skittish. She was eager to get the double battle with her and Mikhail underway. Eevee looked nervous, for this was her first gym battle. Horace's Sandshrew and Cubone didn't look like the friendly lot either. Boy would this be a day that everyone would remember.

"Hello Trainers." greeted Horace, the Ground-type gym leader. "Prepare to battle me!"

Horace looked to be around Gina's age, signifying that he became a gym leader not too long ago. No wonder he didn't say much else. Regardless, he would be challenging to defeat, even with Mikhail's help.

Just then, a referee walked out of a nearby room, holding a special popgun.

"I will judge this match!" the elderly man yelled out to the competitors. "This double battle will begin shortly, and if the two trainers to my right win, they will win not just the Earth badge, but they will also earn the TM for Mud Slap!"

Leon and the other trainers were watching from above, with Caleb noticeably holding a TM. Rane's attention was on her opponents. She and Eevee had some practice earlier when battling Mankey. She hoped it helped them enough to win. She eagerly waiting for the popgun's sound.

As soon as the popgun sounded, the battle would begin.

...

 **POP!**

Let the battle begin!

"Noibat, use Supersonic on Cubone!" commanded Mikhail.

The purple bat Pokemon shrieked, forcing a sound wave towards Horace's Cubone.

Horace countered with "Cubone, jump and use Bonemerang on Eevee!"

Cubone jumped into the air. While it wasn't quick enough to dodge Supersonic, it threw its club straight towards Eevee!

"Eevee, dodge it!" Rane said.

Eevee ducked under the Bonemerang, but the bone club reversed its course, then it hit Eevee from behind!

"Now use Gust!" Mikhail yelled.

Noibat was pummeling Cubone, who was too busy to fight back because it was hitting itself due to confusion.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch on Noibat!" said Horace.

Sandshrew leaped at Noibat, scratching at him with his claw. Rane took the initiative to help.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!"

However, Sandshrew let go before the Sand Attack reached him, and it hit Noibat instead. Mikhail frowned at Rane, who gulped nervously. Mikhail shook it off and turned his attention back towards the battle.

"Noibat, finish Cubone off with Absorb!"

Fun fact about bats: They don't use their eyes to see. Noibat pulled health right out of Cubone, knocking it out because it was super effective.

"Don't think you're gonna beat me that easily." Horace assured them. "Sandshrew, use Magnitude!"

Sandshrew smashed at the ground, causing a mini-earthquake to shake the arena. Since Noibat was partially a Flying type, it had no effect on him, but Eevee got badly injured by this attack. Eevee could barely feel her legs.

"Don't give up Eevee." Rane shouted to Eevee, motivating her. "You can do this! I know you can!"

Eevee struggled to stand up.

"Sandshrew, take Eevee out with Scratch!" Horace shouted.

Sandshrew dashed towards Eevee, its claw started to glow.

"No! Noibat, protect Eevee, quick!" Mikhail intervened, startled.

Noibat flew right in front of Sandshrew, taking the blow for Eevee. Rane gasped as Noibat was thrown aside. But by then, Eevee was standing straight up, a confident look appeared on her face. She made a dash for Sandshrew, as quick as a flash. She crashed into Sandshrew, launching him far backwards.

"Wha-" Rane stuttered, dumbfounded. "Was that..."

"Rane!" Leon shouted from above. "Eevee learned Quick Attack!"

Eevee dashed over to Noibat, helping him up. Mikhail looked over to Rane, surprised. Rane nodded to him, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Noibat, use Screech!" He shouted.

Noibat yelled with a sound wave, which harshly lowered Sandshrew's Defense stat.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch on Eevee!" Horace said.

Rane knew what she was doing. And so, she said these four words.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack."

Sandshrew and Eevee dashed at each other, hitting each other as they passed. One of the two would faint...

...

Sandshrew felt a sharp pain on his side. He fainted before he hit the floor. Eevee felt no pain at all, for Sandshrew's Scratch missed.

 **POP!**

"Sandshrew and Cubone are unable to battle!" yelled the referee. "Eevee and Noibat win! The winners of this match are Rane Cooper and Mikhail Camino!"

Everyone who watched the battle cheered with joy. While only Caleb out of all of them won solo, they were extremely proud of Rane and Mikhail's team victory. Rane felt a bubbly warmth inside of her. She won her first gym battle, which meant there were only seven gyms badges left to go before she could make her way to Victory Road.

Horace, with a congratulating smile on his face, walked to the two trainers on the battlefield, handing them the Ground type badges.

"Amazing job from the two of you!" He congratulated them. "This was one of the most exciting battles I've participated in. Thank you guys for coming."

Well, even though only Rane, Caleb, and Mikhail beat this gym, at least the other trainers would get another chance. But first, they had to beat the other gyms. That's no easy feat.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five / Leon_

Leon searched through the tall grass, looking for another Pokemon to add to his roster. The unforgiving rain poured down on him that night. He was quite proud of Rane and how she beat the Ground gym earlier today, but he was also quite jealous that she beat Horace on her first try, and she wasn't even alone. He just wanted to find another Pokemon to join his team. He was becoming Rane's biggest rival...

The grass in front of him rustled. A small, orange chicken Pokemon jumped out at Leon!

"Go, Riolu!" he yelled, releasing Riolu from his poke ball.

Leon took a clearer look at the attacking Pokemon; his eyes widened as soon as he recognized it. It was a Torchic...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five / David_

The next morning, the rain cleared up and out of Viridian City, but weather forecasts determined that the hundred-mile storm was heading off-coast towards Cinnabar Island. David and Ash were walking down the block, leaving to fetch the bus for the continuing journey.

"Dad," Ash asked his father. "Will I become a Pokemon Master someday?"

"Of course you will son." David reassured him confidently. "You just have to believe in yourself. If you do, anything is possible."

"Thanks dad. I sure hope going to Pokemon school prepared me enough."

"Me too Ash. Me too..."

It was then that David took a stroll down Memory Lane, thinking about the time he, Delia, and two of his other friends defeated Team Rocket all those years ago...

 _Officer Jenny handcuffed Giovanni, forcing him into a frog march._

 _"You have the right to remain silent!" She said to him as she hauled his ass into the police car. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."_

 _David watched as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She then proceeded to enter her car and drive away. David cheered with his friends enthusiastically, proud that an evil man was going to finally be punished for his crimes against Pokemon and humanity. Any Team Rocket grunt who hasn't been arrested fled for the hills. Citizens nearby cheered his name, Delia's name, and the names of his two best friends: Jordan Camino and Emily Cooper._

 _"Dave." Delia spoke as she tapped the sixteen-year old's shoulder._

 _David turned around, only to find Delia puckering her fifteen year-old lips. He couldn't help but feel love for his neighbor._

David snapped out of his 'blast to the past' as he and his son arrived at the parking garage.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five / Delia_

Delia was back on the bus with her family and Pikachu. She kept thinking about David, and how differently he's been acting ever since Ash's coma. He was down in the dumps, even though he was one of the richest people in the world. He withdrew from his douchey attitude, stopped travelling internationally, and even bought out a few businesses, just so he could be able to pay for Ash's hefty medical bill. He reverted to his kind, sixteen year-old self in terms of thought and emotion, just to help save their son. She knew the one thing he hoped for in return was a fixed marriage. But how could she remarry this man and hope that he didn't turn back into that heartbreaking jerk she divorced one year ago?  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five / Rane_

Ten minutes later, everyone hopped back aboard the bus. Ashley sat next to Gina and Mimikyu, while everyone else sat in the same spot they sat in yesterday, everyone except for Rane. She moved to the back with Mikhail, hoping to talk to him.

"Amazing job yesterday. I never got to congratulate you, and thank you."

Mikhail remained silent, thinking about what words he should say to Rane.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you have me." she continued.

"Okay..." he muttered.

As the bus started up, Rane pulled out a poke ball and started to stare at it. She smiled, for she had a new friend in there, waiting for her.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **This chapter came out before the New Year. Now, I'll be getting back to my Mario Bros. story. But I'll still try to find time for writing this one. Just to note, my schedule is about to get flooded with a ton of responsibilities. Not to mention school. But still, I will find the time to write each chapter of my stories. I'm just letting you guys know ahead of time that I will not be writing as often as I used to. Maybe when Summer Break arrives, production will increase. But until then, just keep your eyes peeled for more chapters of _The Trainer Chronicles_!**

 **FinalMagus25**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six of _The Trainer Chronicles_ is here. Please leave a like/follow and a review about the story. If you want to see something happen to the characters in this story, leave your suggestions in your review, and I will look through it. If possible, I'll find a place to integrate it into the story. Also, as a little side-note, David will not appear in this chapter. Why? Gina explains why. Also, some of the stuff Ash does in the anime, he does in this story. His coma gave him inspiration to search for the Pokemon he caught in his dreams... except for Squirtle and Noibat because they are already owned by Caleb and Mikhail respectively.  
** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Gina_

 _January 3rd, 2018_

 _Mimikyu and I are having a great time travelling through the Kanto Region. Even though we just barely lost to Horace back at Viridian City, I still had a ton of fun battling with my best friend. Mimikyu knows Astonish, Shadow Sneak, and Wood Hammer! And she's really nice too. Today though, we traveled on Route 2, but must now make our way through the Viridian Forest, a forest full of Pokemon and mystery. David Ketchum is spending the day driving the bus around it to reach Pewter City. But the rest of us passengers will have to brave this dark forest without him..._

It was almost 4 PM. Gina replaced her pencil and closed her travel journal. Together, she and Mimikyu walked into the station that stood in front of the forest. Behind her stood Delia and Ash Ketchum, then Leon, Ashley, and finally the rest of the trainers. They each came equipped with several Poke balls, a few potions, and a revive. One security guard stood at the station, alone. Nobody else was here today.

"H-h-hello." She greeted, distracted from her favorite TV show. She quickly turned off her portable television to pay attention to the group. "How may I help you today?"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Delia_

In this modern age of Pokemon battling, guards waiting at a station live and work there. The get paid just to help other trainers out. These guards will offer trainers information, sell trainers reusable passes to go into a wild Pokemon territory nearby, and even offer up to a party of three a room for the night. Pokemon come and go at they please. Back then, they only gave trainers information, and they got little pay.

"We would like to gain access to Viridian Forest please." Delia said before Ash could open his mouth.

"Okay. Since it is the tenth day of Christmas, you guys receive a discount of 50% off!"

"Oh, what a relief..." Delia sighed in thanks. "I thought it was going to be full price. She had $100 of emergency money, and the fee for a ticket normally costs $10. Since Ash has no money (he needed to win money from rival trainers), she had to pay for the both of them. At least Delia only needed to pay $10 instead of $20.

The rest of the trainers came prepared with cash as well. As soon as everyone paid for a pass, the group thanked the guard and walked towards the entrance to Viridian Forest.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Rane_

Everyone walked in single file, with Gina in the front and Jessica in the back. Delia was the leader of the group though, so she called off the single file movement. The group looked around searching a direction to follow. Rane was searching for a special Pokemon that she could catch. Every since the Great Pokemon Migration, loads of Bug-Type Pokemon can be found here. Pikachus were still roaming this forest, but now they weren't the greatest find available.

"Okay guys, I think we should go that way." Delia said, pointing to a path to her right.

As she and Ash slowly walked around, the rest of the trainers went ahead of them. Sometimes, it took a while to get out of here, as early as six hours, but a week at the latest. Rane quickly pulled out her phone to text her parents.

 _Hey Mom and Dad, I'm in Viridian Forest. I'm having a blast, but I still miss you guys so much. I'll see you guys soon._

Rane put her phone back into her pocket, but the moment she looked up at where she was going, she walked straight into a tree.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Leon_

Leon strode proudly throughout the forest. Last night, his Riolu learned Counter, and he caught another Pokemon. Boy, would Rane be surprised. Mikhail was walking close to him, searching for a great Pokemon to add to his team. Leon wanted to ask him something real quick.

"Hey Mick, wanna battle once we get out of this forest?"

"Sure." He replied blankly. "But don't think I don't know you have a Torchic."

Leon shivered.

"What? I dunno what you're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot." Mikhail persisted. "I saw you catch a Torchic that night. I was going to catch something else until you scared it off!"

"Seriously!? You wanna go bro!?" Leon was mad now. And when he was mad, matters became intense in a hurry. But Mikhail didn't think of it as much.

"Listen, Leon. You just got to keep your excitement to yourself. Not everyone is a happy person, nor do they want to be."

Mikhail disappeared behind a row of trees, which pissed Leon off. He chased after Mick in fury.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Ash_

"Hey Mom, why did Dad change his name?"

"Well Ash, its a long story." Delia started to explain. "Your Grandfather, Prof. Oak had two sons named Red and Blue. Blue Oak was your father, but for some reason, he kept dyeing his hair ginger. Anyway, they were rivals, and great trainers. Your father used to call me Green because I liked Grass-Type Pokemon. Red used to have this friend we called Yellow, and he had a Pikachu, just like you... But then there was an incident involving Red, and Raticate, one of your father's Pokemon. You see... I'll explain it to you at another time."

Ash was confused. Blue is not a name, its a color. Red is a name, and a color. _What ever happened to Red?_ , Ash wanted to ask his mother, but decided against it. It would be better to ask her at another time.

Walking next to them were Gina and Ashley. Gina was writing in her journal, while Ashley was on the lookout for Pokemon...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six / Mikhail_

Mikhail and Leon were ahead of the others, locked in an epic search for Pokemon. They've been searching for an hour, but they haven't found one Pokemon they wanted to catch. Seriously. In a forest full of Pokemon, you could find a ton of Bug-types, but almost not care about any of them. Some level up quickly, but others were just bad at battling. Our two protagonists were facing that same problem.

"It's no use! We'll never find a good Pokemon in here." Leon complained. Mikhail didn't blame him. They encountered Scatterbugs, Weedles, Grubbins, and Caterpies, but not one Pokemon they found was essentially good.

 ***Hiss***

"Huh?"

Mick looked around, but he didn't see the Pokemon who made that noise. Just then, a purple blur shot past him. Leon nervously released his newly-caught Torchic. Mikhail sent out Noibat, watching for whatever Pokemon could attack...

 ***HISS***

An Ekans darted towards the teens, looking for a bone to pick.

"Noibat, use Screech!"

Noibat yelled, commanding a supersonic wave to hit the purple snake, resulting in a harshly lowered Defense stat.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Leon screamed in fear.

Torchic ran up to Ekans and dealt a great deal of damage. Ekans however, lunged at Torchic with a Wrap! Torchic flailed aimlessly, unable to struggle out of Ekans's grasp.

"Noibat, use Supersonic!" Mikhail yelled, confident with what he was doing.

"WHAT!?" Leon reacted.

Noibat's Supersonic attack hit both Ekans and Torchic, caught in the line-of-fire. Ekans immediately released Torchic, who Leon promptly returned to his Poke ball to avoid further damage to his Pokemon. The purple snake Pokemon began to attack itself, using Bite on its own tail! Mikhail, not wanting to risk missing his throw, leaped at Ekans, shoving an empty Poke ball in its face. In a blinding light, it disappeared into the capsule-like contraption. The Poke ball tossed and turned violently in the trainer's hand for a moment...

...

 ***Click***

The Poke ball worked! Ekans was caught! Mikhail smirked, staring at the Poke ball he held in front of him. Leon appeared to be shocked, gawking in the fellow trainer's direction.

"What the hell?" Leon yelled. "That was a dirty trick."

"I wanted that Pokemon." Mikhail began explaining. "I just took the best option I had. I didn't want you to become overpowered and catch a third Pokemon-"

"So you made your bat Pokemon scream in his face and almost make him hit himself to death!?"

By that time, the rest of the group caught up with them. Mikhail and Leon quickly broke up their fight before their friends could see anything. No one else found a Pokemon they liked except for Ash, who caught a Caterpie that stood on his head right now.

"Hey guys!" Rane said. "How's Pokemon searching going?"

"Mikhail caught an Ekans, and made Noibat scream in my Torchic's face." Leon rambled.

Mikhail rolled his eyes and punched Leon in the bicep.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's it for Chapter Six, everybody! Thank you for reading, Chapter Seven should be right around the corner.**

 **Pokemon of the Day: Ekans**

 **FinalMagus25**


	7. Chapter 7 (with Memories of the Past)

**Enjoy reading Chapter Seven! Also, be on the lookout for unfriendly viewers: St. Elmo's Fire and Farla. One of them screwed with me, and now me and another writer are warning all of you readers about them. Ignore them if they try to give you 'advice' about any Pokemon stories you could potentially write in the future, or ones you're writing now (If you're a member of FanFiction, just like me, please acknowledge to this message). You didn't hear it from just me.**

 **Also, this is mostly a flashback chapter. You'll see what I believe happened in the Generation 1 and 2 Games. You heard that right ladies and gentlemen. Pokemon Red/Blue/Green and Pokemon Silver/Gold/Crystal are in the same universe as the anime series, sort of. They take place almost two decades before the events of this story, which is based on the anime. This is my interpretation on the events that happened in the games. Screw the Red's Death Theory. I've put a new twist on this story that I hope you guys will like. I did as much Pokemon homework as I could, so here it goes. Plus, in case you are wondering, Jordan (a.k.a Gold) is Mikhail's father, and Emily (a.k.a Crystal) is Rane's mom. So... yeah.**

 **Finally, I'm trying not to focus too much on dialogue, because there are a lot of details to include in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Mario Bros., Minecraft, etc.  
** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Seven / Rane_

Seven yards in front of Rane stood the exit station. Its function was similar to the station she and her friends encountered earlier today. Even though she didn't catch any Pokemon in this forest, Rane was still very happy that she managed to train her Pokemon along the way. Eevee learned Swift and Bite, forgetting Tackle in the process. Miltank knew Defense Curl, Milk Drink, Stomp, and Rollout.

She traversed the whole forest with Ashley, Ash, Gina, and Delia, and she was excited that Ash caught a Caterpie. But now she, Ashley, and Ash had a problem. It was going to be hard, if not impossible for them to beat the Rock Gym in Pewter City. Meanwhile, Ash's father waited inside the station, taking a stroll down memory lane again...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Seven / David_

 _It was 1999. Blue "David" Oak was sixteen years old when he chose his starter, Squirtle. His fraternal twin brother, Red had chosen Charmander, so Blue wanted to work hard enough to become the very best, like no one ever was. He pushed Red harder and harder into becoming a great trainer himself. But it was on one fateful period that he lost his brother... somewhere..._

 _On the S.S Anne, Blue was chatting with Delia, otherwise known by the name, Green. They had known each other since childhood, and he was asking Green if they could go on a date in Celadon City._

 _"Oh Blue, you are so sweet!" She said in a jolly tone. "Of course I'll go!"_

 _"It's a date then." Blue promised._

 _By then, Red spotted them from a few yards away, looking for a fight. Blue noticed his brother, and gestured from Delia to get behind him. Red seemed angrier than usual today..._

 _"Hey Blue." He said grimly._

 _Before Blue could open his mouth, Red interrupted._

 _"No small talk. I want to battle you."_

 _Red sent out his Charmeleon, overconfident of his abilities in battle._

 _"You've got this Raticate!" Blue shouted, releasing his big, brown rat Pokemon from his Poke ball. Raticate only just recently evolved, and quite abruptly too. It needed to be Level 20 to evolve from Rattata to Raticate, but instead it was Level 16._

 _"Use Hyper Fang!"_

 _"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" Red yelled._

 _Raticate leaped at Charmeleon, but the red lizard dodged and cut him with its glowing claw! Raticate was knocked into a nearby wall._

 _"Raticate, get out of there with Quick Attack!"_

 _Raticate, at a blinding speed, zipped away from Charmeleon's next Dragon Claw!_

 _"Charmeleon, use Ember!"_

 _Charmeleon shot a bolt of fire out of his mouth, and hit Raticate at the spot it got scratched at. Delia stood where she was, frozen, unable to know how the battle would turn out. Raticate was in deep pain, and hurt real badly._

 _"Hold on Raticate!" Blue said, pulling out a Potion._

 _"Not so fast!" Red objected. "Use Ember on Blue's Potion!"_

 _Blue's eyes widened as Charmeleon shot an Ember at Blue's hand. However, Raticate jumped in front of the shot, getting knocked out by the blow. Delia couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Red, back off! Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!" she screamed, sending out her starter Pokemon, whom she had vigorously trained the past month. Venusaur called on a hurricane of leaves, which sped their way towards Red and Charmeleon at quick speed! Charmeleon was hurled straight into Red, getting knocked out in spite of the type disadvantage._

 _Red, scared out of his mind, abandoned Charmeleon and ran off before he was next. Delia was not a trainer to be reckoned with back then. Blue turned his attention towards Raticate, finding a nasty burn on his trusty rat._

 _"Wartortle, help me!" He panicked, releasing his starter so he could try to help him cool off the wound. Great. Just great. Blue came prepared for situations like this, but the rest of his items were stolen this morning! Delia kneeled over Raticate, pissed off at Red for his terrible behavior._

 _"What the hell was Red doing?" Delia blurted out. Venusaur gave Blue a worried look._

 _"That... That could not have been Red."_

 _"What!?" Delia said in disbelief._

 _"I know him." Blue said. "He barely ever talks, and he has always been the nicest guy around. He couldn't pull a stunt like this! Never! Plus, if it was him, he'd never leave Charmeleon like that!"_

 _Charmeleon laid unconscious; his Poke ball was broken in half by Venusaur's Petal Blizzard. He was no longer owned. As Wartortle kept washing Raticate's wound, Venusaur, not looking, woke Charmeleon up with Vine Whip. The red lizard Pokemon snapped awake, confused as to why he felt so different. Blue was stuck on a cliffhanger. He ended up postponing that date...  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Seven / Delia_

 _Delia remembered that day like it was just yesterday. Professor Oak sent her, Blue, Jordan, and Emily to rescue Red from Team Rocket's base in Viridian City. The Ground Type Gym. Back then, it was located on the northern side of town, always closed. Oak gained info regarding Red, Blue's brother. He was kidnapped by Giovanni and Silver, the father and son leaders of Team Rocket. Silver, using holographic facial makeup from the Kalos region, posed as Red on the S.S Anne. Fortunately, Raticate survived. But in order to protect Raticate, Blue had to release him back into the wild, one of the hardest things he ever had to do as Delia recalled. So now, she and her friends were on a mission. They had a double-agent who worked from the inside. He used to be close to his father, but after seeing the chaos Team Rocket has caused, the agent just had to help. They just needed the spy's help to defeat Team Rocket once and for all, rescue Red, and steal copies of the Earth Badge so they could go to the Viridian City Conference and attempt to become champions._

 _Gold and Crystal- what Delia called Jordan Camino and Emily Cooper -took out the Team Rocket grunts in the main entrance room, while Blue and Green took the back door. Apparently, there were no grunts at the back door. Blue quietly tip-toed downstairs while Delia stealthily rushed to Giovanni's office to grab five Earth badges, one for the four of them, and the last one for Red. But what confused her was why there were no grunts in the hallway she walked through to get to the office. Suddenly, she heard a yelp. It came from Blue. She swiftly stole five Earth badges, adding one to her collection before leaving to follow Blue downstairs. The brown-haired girl traveled down two flights of staircases, but after that, she reached a secret basement floor. Blue stood in front of Giovanni, Silver, and several male and female grunts. Red was tied to a chair in a corner of the room. No wonder the gym upstairs had such a lack of security where Blue and Delia entered from._

 _Blue had his Blastoise out against Silver's Feraligatr, the Johto region Water starter. Delia sent out her Venusaur against Giovanni, who clutched a Master Ball in his hand. She could only guess that he carried a little surprise for her._

 _"Take this foolish girl out!" Giovanni commanded as he threw the Master Ball. A Powerful light filled the room, so bright that Blue and Silver stopped fighting in the middle of their battle. This surprise wasn't little after all._

 _The purplish-white Pokemon that stood before Delia was a clone of war, a recently created Pokemon who was being used in Giovanni's plan for world domination. Its name was Mewtwo._

 _"Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard!" Delia shouted._

 _"Cut through with Psystrike." Giovanni specifically stated._

 _As Venusaur summoned a storm of flower petals, Mewtwo stopped the attack with a Psychic-type move that just barely missed Venusaur._

 _Blue nodded to Silver, and he nodded back. Now was their chance._

 _"Blastoise, douse Mewtwo with Hydro Pump!" He yelled._

 _"Feraligatr, help Blastoise out!" Silver right after him._

 _Giovanni turned towards his son and Blue, dumbstruck. This was mutiny. Both Hydro Pumps pushed Mewtwo into the wall behind him, smashing through it! Delia could only watch as Giovanni stomped over towards his son. The Team Rocket grunts began to evacuate the building. Red was struggling to get out of his predicament. Gold and Crystal rushed downstairs to help their friends._

 _"Unbelievable!" Giovanni screamed. "I raised you better than this you stupid boy!" The man was preparing to smack Silver across the face. But Feraligatr was there, guarding his trainer. He snarled at Giovanni menacingly._

 _"Grrrrr... Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!"_

 _The five teenagers stared at Giovanni, shocked. Giovanni revealed wore a Mega Evolution Ring on his ring finger! He pushed to button on it, and in a flash, Mewtwo was engulfed in a ray of light...  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Seven / David_

Delia and the kids entered the station, where the guard there was too busy reading manga to notice them. David waved at them, relieved. He was beating himself up because he thought that they would've gotten lost in there. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"Dad!" Ash yelled, running over to hug his father.

"Hey kiddo. How was the forest?"

"Great. I caught a Caterpie!"

David gave his son a high-five, proud. David turned his attention to the others.

"Okay everyone, the bus is outside and ready to roll! Pewter City is only fifteen minutes away."

The whole group exited the building, except for the two adults. They stood next to each other, silent. They knew what they were going to talking about.

"Red was always enthusiastic about battling me and Barry. After all, he wanted to become Champion..."

In case you are wondering who Barry is, its Yellow, Red and Blue's other brother.

"Well, I'm sure he's still alive somewhere." Delia replied. "On the bright side, you married the Champion..."

And it was true. Delia Ketchum was the champion of the Kanto region. Everyone knows. After all these years, she's kept Venusaur and co. in her PC, just for a special occasion. She was a regular back in Pallet Town, but the paparazzi kept surrounding her back at Viridian City, which is why she wasn't around too often.

"I did, didn't I?" David said.

The two leaned in for a kiss, a sweet, soft kiss. Unfortunately, it only lasted for five seconds because of a peeper.

"Do you people mind taking your romance somewhere else?" the unfriendly guard retorted.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **I know this is supposed to be in the Anime universe, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to make the story more interesting. Also, if you're wondering what happened to Red, you're gonna have to wait a while before I make my big reveal. Also, Yellow, Silver, and Crystal will all appear in this region (Crystal is Rane's mother, and Yellow is both Ash's uncle and Gary's father). Gold doesn't appear until the Johto region rolls around (Gold is Mikhail's father). Gary will appear in this story, but not until Route 3. In the next episode, The gang will explore Pewter City and meet Brock, who is now a part-time gym leader, and also a legitimate doctor.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is here! If you enjoy reading, please leave a like/follow and a review. In this chapter, Rane and co. will explore Pewter City, and a kind of battle will occur.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight / Rane_

"Wow! This is Pewter City?" Jessica stated, marveling at the growing town of Pewter City. Rane saw it too. Pewter City looked almost as beautiful as Lumiose City, Kalos. Rane's seen pictures of Lumiose, but never in her life has she seen such a lively town where people and Pokemon lived so happily together. The scenery looked amazing, but what caught Rane's eye was the Pewter City Fossil Museum, where people could pay to see rare fossils from all over the world, and even some of the Pokemon that got restored from them. It costed around ten grand to get your hands on a precious piece of stone. It costs no money at all to revive a Pokemon from a fossil, let alone find one.

Rane was sitting back at the front, next to Ash, Delia, and Pikachu. They looked just as excited as she was about arriving at such a happy place. All David needed to do was park right on the edge of Route 3, but also in an area where it wouldn't be causing traffic. He didn't want to pay another hefty parking bill.

After driving around town for several minutes, he found the perfect parking spot. The moment he parked, everyone flooded out of the bus.

"Okay everyone!" David started to explain. "We'll be here for a week at most, so try to battle the gym leader as much as possible before we leave. But for right now, we should rest at a nearby hotel."

Everyone agreed, although Rane wasn't happy about it. She had this desire to get to the museum today, but it was already dark out.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight / Leon_

The next morning, Leon, Ash, Jessica, and Caleb were walking through the Pewter City streets, searching for a Pokemon Center. First, they were going to heal their Pokemon, then they were going to face off in an alternative Battle Royal on the battle square behind the center. For readers who have no idea what I'm talking about, a Battle Royal is when four trainers battle until one of their Pokemon is knocked out. The Pokemon with the most health points remaining would win. However, since it is an alternative Battle Royal, each trainer would fight until their was one trainer left standing.

Their walk took fifteen minutes -Leon has a poor sense of direction- but they managed to find the building they were looking for, only a few blocks away from the museum Rane was eager to go to. They were the only customers there today, for it was the morning after all. As they walked through the automatic double doors, the young, pink-haired nurse instantly noticed the kids.

"Good morning!" She said with delight. "My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you today?"

"Hello." Ash replied. "Can you please heal our Pokemon?"

"Why of course. Just put your Poke balls on the counter, and I'll use the healing machine behind me."

Joy was true to her word. She placed the five poke balls the trainers had into the healing machine, a new model that was adapted from the prototypes back when David and Delia were younger. The machine fully restored all health, PP, and cured status conditions. Joy gave all of the Pokemon back as soon as they were healed.

"Here are your Pokemon. They're in perfect condition!"

"Thanks!" The group stated as they left the building to battle.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight / Rane_

Meanwhile, Rane, Gina, and Mikhail stood at the entrance to the Pewter City Fossil Museum. It was a busy Thursday morning where everyone had to stand patiently in line, then pay a small fee to gain entry into the museum. And while Rane was a positive girl, patience was not one of her virtues. Her two companions didn't seem to mind the wait, as Gina was writing in her journal as usual, and Mikhail was chatting with his newly caught Ekans.

 _How do these two pull this whole waiting charade off?!_ , Rane screamed in her head, growing skittish by the second.

After what seemed like an hour (five minutes), Rane reached the entrance, her hand clutching her wallet. The toll lady had a bored expression on her face, weary due to the influx of customers entering the museum.

"Hello ma'am." She said, staring at her computer screen. "How may I be of service?"

"I'd like to buy a ticket to the museum, please." Rane mumbled, on edge.

"That'll be $15 dollars."

Rane scrambled through her wallet, and pulled out the proper fee needed for her to gain access to the museum.

"Thank you." The distracted toll lady spoke. "Enjoy the museum."

Rane cheered as she ran inside, excited to find exhibits of every known fossil, a screening room that shows the fossil pokemon, and an actual wildlife center, where the Pokemon from the restored fossils are living in harmony. Scientists were working on breeding enough of these Pokemon to release them back into the wild. Others were experimenting with egg moves that some breeds of a Pokemon learn when its parents wouldn't. After a little bit of thought, Rane decided to look at the fossil exhibits.

Slowly walking into the Omanyte exhibit, Rane glimpsed at the Helix Fossil, the fossil that can revive Omanyte, a Water-Rock Type Pokemon of old. The fossil was shaped like Omanyte's shell, yet frozen in rock. The exhibit next to it contained the Dome fossil, which could revive the prehistoric Pokemon, Kabuto.

Suddenly...

 **MIMI!**

"EEEK!" Rane shrieking as if a psycho, purple haired teenager was going to stab her. She turned around, ready to run away at a moment's notice.

But it was just Mimikyu.

"Mimi!"

"Oh Mimikyu," Rane said, smiling as she leaned down and pat Gina's Pokemon on the top of her head. She calmed down immediately. "You scared me half to death."

Mimikyu was unfazed by Rane's comment, and -with its shadow hand- was instead pointing towards Gina and Mikhail, who were staring at the Omanyte exhibit.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight / Ash_

The four trainers stood at the four corners of the battle square, eager to get their showdown started. The battle square was creating a generic battlefield, which would disappear when the battle ceased. The battlefield in question was a grassy field. Ash's Pikachu stood next to Ash, ready for the fierce battle. _I'm not going to lose. I'm gonna give it my all._

"Go, Squirtle!" shouted Caleb, tossing his poke ball into the air. A blinding light shone, and out of it came Squirtle, who used Rapid Spin to gently land on the ground.

"You're up, Trapinch!" came Jessica as she sent out Trapinch.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" yelled Ash as Pikachu scurried onto the field.

"You've got this, Torchic!" Leon roared, sending out his Torchic.

The battle has just begun.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Torchic!" Ash said, going first.

Pikachu began to speed towards Torchic at lightning-fast speed.

"Torchic, use Ember!" Leon said, provoked.

Torchic spit up a fireball, which stopped Pikachu in his tracks!

"Trapinch, Dig!" said Jessica.

Trapinch dug underground to avoid attacks from its enemies.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" said Caleb.

Squirtle hid in its shell, raising its Defense stat. Ash averted his attention to Squirtle, getting an idea.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock on Squirtle!"

Pikachu summoned a small bolt of lightning, which launched Squirtle onto his back. It was a super-effective special move, so Withdraw didn't help there. Surprised, Caleb made a comeback while Leon, Jessica, and their Pokemon chilled out.

"Squirtle, get up and use Water Gun!"

Squirtle stopped hiding and squirted water at Pikachu, which wasn't very effective. Jessica took the opportunity to attack.

"Trapinch, use Dig!"

Trapinch drilled up to the surface, attacking Pikachu!

"Now Rock Slide!"

Trapinch summoned boulders that were about to fall onto Pikachu, Torchic, and Squirtle! Leon stopped kidding around.

"Torchic, dodge the attack and use Peck on Trapinch!"

Torchic, at a quicker speed than normal, narrowly escaped the falling rocks. His beak then started to glow as he prepared to attack Trapinch!

"Squirtle, use Tackle on Trapinch!" yelled Caleb.

Ash begged to differ. "Pikachu, hide in Trapinch's tunnel!"

As Pikachu took the evasive approach, Squirtle and Torchic both struck Trapinch, knocking him out. But then, all of a sudden, a boulder fell on Squirtle, knocking him out! As Jessica and Caleb quickly returned their Pokemon, Leon looked around for Torchic...

...Torchic dashed out of the wreckage without a scratch on him. If he didn't, he would've also gotten knocked out. But something was off about him. He was faster than Leon expected him to be.

"Torchic? How are you so fast?" Leon asked, confused.

But right then Pikachu escape from Trapinch's tunnel, ready to attack. Ash took the initiative.

"O-okay Pikachu! Thunder Shock, go!"

Pikachu summoned another shock of electricity, which hit Torchic from behind. The fire Pokemon fell on his face, paralyzed.

"Oh no!" Leon said, now pissed off at Ash. "Torchic, don't give up."

Torchic was struggling to stand up, this gave Pikachu the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Okay Pikachu, finish em off with Quick Attack!" commanded Ash.

As Torchic got up, Pikachu rammed right into him. But at the same time, Torchic used his feet to kick Pikachu back as well!

The two Pokemon landed on each other's backs, with Torchic struggling to get up. Pikachu fainted from the Double Kick Torchic learned. Leon was the clear winner. Ash, Caleb, and Jessica stood at their corners of the battlefield, shocked. Leon's mouth hung open for a moment, then transformed into a grin.

"Yes! We won Torchic!"

Torchic cheered too, but got a small shock with every cluck. Ash face palmed. He clearly wasn't the winner, at least not this time he wasn't.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight / Rane_

Rane and co. left the museum, happy that they got to see the many fossils and fossil Pokemon that remained there. Rane especially admired the Old Amber, which encased Aerodactyl, a Rock-Flying Type Pokemon. Gina and Mimikyu enjoyed the whole experience, while Mikhail took an interest in Cranidos and Rampardos, the Headbutt Pokemon. The trio (plus Mimikyu) was now heading towards the Pewter City Gym, where the gym leader awaited.

"I can't wait to battle and get the Boulder Badge!" Rane was in self-confidence.

"Not if Mikhail and I get it first." Gina said jokingly, referencing Rane and Mikhail's double battle back in Viridian City.

"I'm not sure the gym leader we're going to face will allow that like Horace did." Mikhail commented.

"Well, you never know until you ask." Rane reasoned. "Besides, it may take me more than one try to beat this guy because my Pokemon are only normal types."

"I guess we're gonna have to wait and see." said Gina.

Rane's group made it to the gym in three minutes; it was on the same block as the museum. As soon as the teens got to the door, Rane knocked on it.

 **It's open!**

Rane heard the male teen's voice and opened the door. A battle was already taking place though...

...it was between Gym Leader Forrest and Ashley.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's it for Chapter Eight! Thanks for reading. Chapter Nine is next to come.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, you guys! David and Delia are busy, so its just the kids again. Here's Chapter Nine of _The Trainer Chronicles: Kanto_. Enjoy.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Nine / Mikhail_

 _It was 7 AM, one hour before everyone else woke up. After getting dressed, Mikhail left the inn to search for the Pokemon Center. As a trainer, he had a desire of catching Pokemon he was interested in. If his guess was correct, then he'll breeze through the Pewter City Gym._

 _After a couple of minutes, Mikhail stumbled upon the Pokemon Center. Generally, Pokemon Centers were open all day, every day. This one was no different. Mikhail walked inside, finding that he was the only person there besides the nurse (Not every nurse is from the Joy Family). As soon as Mikhail got to the PC, he accessed his account, logging in._

 _Mikhail found an email, and with the email, an attachment. He opened the email up to see what was inside, curious. It was a video clip recorded by his stepmother, Lauren Harris._

 _"Hey there Mickey!" she greeted. "I hope you are have fun on your journey so far! I'm doing okay with the pets, although I really miss you sometimes."_

 _The brown-haired woman smiled as a Litten and a Poochyena showed up within screen view. They were his pets, the ones he used to play with to cheer him up after his father walked out on him and his mother._

 _"Today, found something cute, yet awesome. I want you to have it as you travel through the Kanto region."_

 _Poochyena barked in applause, wagging her tail. Litten purred affectionately._

 _"Don't forget to call me. Bye!"_

 _Lauren waved in front of the screen, glee in her smile as the video ended. Mikhail's never seen her look this happy in a long time. He shook the feeling off and opened the attachment that came with the video. Just then, he heard a beeping sound come from behind the nurse's desk. He turned off the PC and went over to the nurse, who was reading a magazine._

 _"Excuse me nurse, I opened an attachment from my-"_

 _The nurse noticed immediately, and she found what came with the video..._

 _A Friend Ball!_

 _He gasped as the nurse handed it to him. A Pokemon was surely inside of this modified type of Poke ball the increased Pokemon friendliness. He pushed the white button on the ball, and the lobby was filled with a shimmering, green light! When the light faded, he found the Pokemon to be a..._

 _Slowpoke._

 _What the f-, Mikhail screamed inside his head, blindsided by getting such a slow, yet adorable Pokemon. Way to kill the mood mom...  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Nine / Ashley_

Forrest was the gym leader of Pewter City. Taking over for his elder brother, Brock, Forrest was battling Ashley without a match coordinator (because he happened to be sick that week). What was Ashley's one problem in her one-on-one Pokemon Battle? She had a Wynaut with no damaging abilities fighting a Geodude.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish!" Forrest said, taking the first turn.

Geodude spun around in place, stopping once his rock skin gained a shine, thus greatly increasing his Speed stat.

"Wynaut, use Charm!" Ashley retaliated.

Wynaut made intimidating poses at Geodude, harshly lowering his Attack Stat. By this time, Rane, Gina, and Mikhail walked in to watch the battle. However, Ashley failed to notice, keeping her head in the Gym battle.

"Geodude, use Magnitude!"

Geodude ground-pounded the earth, creating a mini-earthquake that hurt Wynaut.

"Wynaut, use Charm again!"

Wynaut did the same thing it did before, trying to reduce Forrest's damaging capabilities as much as possible.

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

Geodude gathered surrounding rocks, creating a boulder around itself. It rolled into Wynaut, knocking him back. Geodude gained more speed by rolling around the arena. It attacked Wynaut again, forcing her into a wall.

"Oh no!" Ashley cried out.

Geodude, after gaining momentum, went for another Rollout! It was a type of move that kept on going until it missed. Ashley didn't know what to do...

"Wynaut, watch out!" She tried to warn her partner. But just then, something brilliant occurred. Wynaut stood her ground, preparing to take on the Rollout. The moment Geodude collided with Wynaut, Wynaut struck back with its face!

"What!?" Forrest said, only just realizing what was about to happen.

Ashley watched as Geodude was knocked into the opposite wall, badly injured. A rainbow of colors surrounded Wynaut. She was evolving!

"Oh my god." Ashley said with newfound hope.

Suddenly, the shining color dissipated, and where Wynaut stood...

...there stood a Wobbuffet!

"Wooobbbbbbbb!"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Nine / Leon_

Leon walked into the gym with Ash, Caleb, and Jessica. He was so excited to battle the Pewter City Gym leader. He heard the the former gym leader, Brock is his older brother and Pokemon Doctor. He wanted to ask Forrest a ton of questions, but instead, this happened...

"Hello! I'm Leon Kinneas, and my Pokemon and I would like to-"

Leon shut up the moment he saw the outcome of Ashley's battle. Forrest's Geodude laid on the floor; he fainted. Wobbuffet stood proud and tall, cheering. Rane, Jessica, and Gina joined in the cheering. Ashley won her first gym battle! To top it all off, Mikhail was loitering next to a Slowpoke, his Slowpoke. With that, Leon fainted, falling into Caleb's arms.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Nine / Rane_

It was now Rane's turn to battle. So far, Ashley, Caleb, Jessica, Leon, and Gina have battled. Forrest put up a good fight each time a trainer battled, but in the end, all five trainers succeeded and obtained the Boulder Badge! Rane knew the odds were stacked against her, but she had to try and defeat this gym leader.

Rane and Forrest stood at opposite ends of the battlefield. Earlier, Rane told him what her Pokemon were so that there would be a fair match between the two. And now, Rane was about to find out which Pokemon she was up against.

"Okay, Rane!" Forrest spoke out loud. "Whenever, you're ready..."

Rane nodded, allowing the battle to begin.

"You're up, Miltank!"

Rane sent out Miltank, who looked eager to battle Forrest.

"Okay then." Forrest replied. "Rhyhorn, go!"

Forrest sent out Rhyhorn, a Rock-Ground Type Pokemon.

 _This could mean trouble..._ , Rane thought. But nonetheless, she made the first move.

"Miltank, use Stomp!"

Miltank stomped, sending a vibration towards Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp back!" Forrest countered.

Rhyhorn also stomped at the ground, canceling itself and Miltank's Stomp out!

"Miltank, use Defense Curl!" Rane muttered.

Miltank curled herself into a ball, increasing her Defense.

"Horn Attack, go!"

Rhyhorn's horn glowed as it charged at Miltank, pushing her into the wall behind her.

"Miltank, use Stomp!"

Miltank kicked Rhyhorn in retaliation, causing him to flinch (miss this turn).

"Now jump on Rhyhorn!" Rane cheered.

The cow Pokemon did exactly what Rane asked, succeeding in its jump. But Rhyhorn went furious.

"Rhyhorn, try to throw Miltank off with Drill Run!" Forrest cried out.

Rhyhorn began to dash around the arena, making it difficult for Miltank to stay on his back. Rane's mind was racing. What was she going to do?

"Uh... Miltank, use Stomp on my mark!" She said.

Rhyhorn kept running around the arena until he was nearing a wall.

"Now!"

"Rhyhorn, use Megahorn!" Forrest yelled in a last ditch attempt to win.

Miltank kicked Rhyhorn into the wall. But at the same time, Rhyhorn launched Miltank back several yards using his horn! Rhyhorn crashed in the wall, but he wasn't knocked out. Miltank was.

"Oh!" Rane reacted. "Miltank, return!"

Rane held out Miltank's poke ball, and in a flash of light, Miltank went back inside of it. As Rhyhorn pulled himself out of the wall, Rane began to think desperately about what Eevee was going to do...

"Good boy, Rhyhorn." Forrest congratulated his Pokemon. "Take a rest."

Forrest returned Rhyhorn to his poke ball. But the battle wasn't over yet!

"Come on out, Geodude!"

Forrest sent out Geodude, but this wasn't just any Geodude. This Geodude was colored gray, unlike its brown variant. It had little, black hairs growing out of its head. It was an Alolan Geodude!

"Okay, Eevee!" Rane said. "You're turn!"

Rane sent out Eevee. Eevee wasn't specifically happy with fighting a Rock-Electric Type Pokemon, but she'd do what she must for her trainer. And so, the battle resumed, with Rane going first again because it was her Pokemon that got knocked out.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!"

Eevee threw sand into Geodude's eyes. But Forrest was determined to win this battle.

"Never mind the sand. Use Thunder Punch!"

Geodude floated towards Eevee, preparing his attack.

"Bite the hand that feeds him!" Rane spoke with clarity.

Eevee dashed towards Geodude; she use Bite on Geodude's punching hand!

"And throw!"

Eevee spun around and tossed Geodude into the ground, next to Rane.

"Get up Geodude! I've got something for you!" He yelled.

Forrest threw an X Defense at his Alolan Geodude, boosting his Defense! Rane took the opportunity to blindside Geodude.

"Eevee, use Swift!"

Eevee generated mini-stars from her tail, which she then threw at Geodude, hitting him with a sure chance! But it wasn't very effective, even though it was a Special Attack.

"Hey!" Forrest yelled out. "Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude tossed a rock at Eevee!

"Eevee, stop the rock with Swift!"

Eevee shot mini-stars again, colliding with the rock. It set off a tiny explosion.

"Geodude, Thunder Punch, go!"

Geodude speed towards Eevee, punch her with electricity when he passed by. Eevee shook it off, paying attention to the battle at hand.

"Eevee, keep using Swift!" Rane said, putting another strategy into play.

Eevee repeatedly used Swift to try and barrage Geodude with attacks.

"Geodude, use Thunder Punch on Swift!" Forrest responded.

Geodude punched at the stars that came after him, holding the move off.

"Get ready..." Rane said, preparing Eevee for a sneak attack.

After a moment or two, Rane was ready.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Eevee stopped using Swift, and instead made a speed dash for Geodude. Eevee collided with Geodude, knocking him back!

"Jump out of the way!" Rane followed through.

Eevee evaded its own Swift attack as it hit Geodude while he was down! After the dust settled, Forrest saw Geodude, shocked. He was knocked out. Forrest returned Geodude.

"Woohoo! Amazing job, Eevee!" Rane cheered. "You did it."

Eevee returned to Rane and hugged her. But this battle has only reached its climax. Forrest was ready to bring Rhyhorn back out to battle.

"Go, Rhyhorn!"

Rhyhorn didn't look too pleased that Eevee was still standing. And thus, Forrest took the initiative by giving him an X Attack.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!"

Eevee threw sand at Rhyhorn, but before it could reach him...

"Drill Run, let's go!" Forrest shouted.

Rane had planned for this ahead of time. Unlike most of the other trainers in her group, Rane was a kind, yet sometimes deceptive girl.

"Jump onto Rhyhorn's back with Quick Attack!"

As Rhyhorn dashed through the Sand Attack, Eevee successfully managed to jump on Rhyhorn's back. Forrest was caught off guard, yet baffled as to why Rane was using the back maneuver again.

"Rhyhorn, Drill Run!"

Rhyhorn dashed around the arena again, but Eevee held her ground.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Rane shouted.

Eevee bit at Rhyhorn, but he refused to flinch. Drill Run was starting to take a toll on Eevee.

"Rhyhorn, ram into a wall with Giga Impact!" Forrest commanded.

A shining light surrounded Rhyhorn as he stampeded straight towards the wall!

"Eevee, jump and use Swift!" Rane called out.

Eevee jumped off of Rhyhorn's back and shot mini-stars at him. They hit him in the butt as he crashed into a nearby wall (Can you imagine how many repairs are made to this gym each day?). After the dust settled, Rane discovered in delight that Rhyhorn fainted.

"Shoot!" Forrest complained as he returned Rhyhorn to his poke ball. "I thought I had you there. But I guess you should never judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Uh..." Rane spoke, confused as to what she should say. "Right."

"Well, you and your Pokemon put up a good fight! Eevee, especially. I imagine you already beat the first gym..."

"That, I did." She replied truthfully. "With help at least."

Rane winked at Mikhail, who blushed nervously. Slowpoke didn't seem to mind, for he was asleep. Forrest continued to talk.

"Anyway, you still beat me. And a win is a win."

Forrest walked over to Rane, giving her the Boulder Badge. As he did, Forrest glanced over at Jessica. Rane only just noticed his staring. Jessica quickly left the building to escape Forrest, who thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! In Chapter Ten though, we'll still be in Pewter City...**

 **FinalMagus25**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm just gonna say that Ash is in a predicament in this chapter.** **Anime fact: Ash lost to the following gym leaders in the entire anime series so far...**

 **Brock (Rock-type, lost twice, also the first gym),** **Lt. Surge (Electric),** **Whitney (Normal),** **Clair (Dragon, The match was cancelled mid-battle),** **Brawly (Fighting),** **Roark (Rock again),** **Lenora (Normal again, and in Unova, seriously!),** **Viola (Bug, the first gym again!), and** **Wulfric (Ice).**

 **But besides that, enjoy reading this chapter, and please leave a like/follow and a review about your thoughts and feelings on this story.**

 **Also my friend, ArcanetheGreat changed his name to Omega Gamer 1 and is starting a new Pokemon story, a Pokemon Origins story! He's also added a character named Leon, but only Generation 1 Pokemon appear in the story, so it's a very different Leon.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / Ash_

 _"Alright, let the battle begin!" Forrest declared._

 _"Alright, Caterpie, let's go!" came Ash._

 _"Go, Geodude!"_

 _Ash's Caterpie and Forrest's Geodude were on the battlefield. The battle has started._

 _"Geodude, use Rollout!"_

"Ash, can you please come out of the bathroom and talk to us?" Delia called to her son, worried.

Ash sat in his apartment's restroom, alone. Out of all the kids that battled Forrest, he was the only one who lost. He had no particular strategy, just Pikachu and Caterpie, the latter of which evolved into Metapod mid-battle. He needed to take deep breaths. He decided what he was going to do. He just needed to catch a Pokemon who could help him defeat the gym. But where to look...?

"Ash, we're here for you, just come on out." David said in reassurance.

"Okay, Dad. I'm coming."

Ash opened the door.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / Leon_

The teens had two separate apartment rooms from the Ketchums. Mikhail, who beat Forrest with just Slowpoke, was now petting the Pokemon, now excited to have it on his team. Meanwhile, Gina was chatting with Rane, leaving Leon to himself. He bought vitamins for Riolu, hoping to increase his happiness. Leon learned from Trainers' school that if Riolu leveled up with high happiness during the daytime, he would evolve into Lucario! Leon and Riolu agreed that this is what they would be doing until that happened.

"So, guys," Rane spoke up. "After Ash beats the gym here, where to next?"

Gina raised her hand.

"The next closest town would be Cerulean City. There, a Water-type gym leader named Misty awaits."

"I guess I won't be using Torchic there." Leon grimaced. His face brightened up quickly afterwards. "But maybe Riolu could evolve there!"

"We'll have to travel through Mt. Moon to get there, however." Gina brought up.

"What's that?"

"It's a place where many Rock types run rampant." Rane answered. "But that's what makes it a good place to catch a Pokemon!"

Mikhail returned Slowpoke to his Heal Ball -He found a way to change a Pokemon's poke ball- and stood up.

"I've heard tell that many fossils and stone can be found within its depths."

"Really!?" Leon said, excited. He wanted to add a fossil Pokemon to his team so badly.

"Of course. But there's one issue: The bus."

Leon nodded. Mt. Moon didn't have a built-in highway, so they couldn't just drive through it. He hated to admit it, but he'd have to face several million bat Pokemon to get through.

"Alright. I'm game."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / Ash_

Ash was training his Metapod to fight a female Nidoran on on Route 3. But he was also on the lookout for an especially rare Pokemon...

"Okay Metapod, use String Shot!"

Metapod spat a yard of string at the wild Nidoran, tying it up and lowering its speed. Nidoran however, ignore it and used Scratch on Metapod!

"Hang in there, Metapod! Use Tackle!"

Metapod rammed into Nidoran, who then used Poison Sting.

"Now, protect yourself with Harden!"

Metapod's shell hardened, increasing its defense. But Nidoran ignored that too, using Scratch!

"Grrr..."

But out of nowhere, another Trainer tossed a poke ball at the Poison-type Pokemon! After it shook for a few seconds...

 **Click!**

The female Nidoran was caught! Surprised, Ash and Metapod turned to see the trainer who caught the Pokemon.

"Long time, no see, Ash!" greeted Gary, Ash's cousin. Red and Blue had a brother named Yellow, who caught a Pikachu for his journey. Gary was Yellow's son.

"Gary?" Ash said, surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"I just beat Pewter City's gym leader, and now I'm travelling to Cerulean City! Wanna come?"

"Well, I'd like to, but I need to try and beat Forrest first."

"Let me guess... You lost, Ash?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, I greeted your parents back at Pewter. You don''t mind if I tag along for a while, do you?"

"Not at all! All I need to do is catch a new Pokemon to fight the gym leader."

Ash felt a sharp pain at his foot!

"Ow, ow ow! What is-"

A wild Krabby appeared! Gary took the initiative.

"Go, Wartortle!" Gary yelled, sending out the evolved form of Squirtle!

"Go, Metapod!" Ash countered.

Frightened, Krabby scurried off.

"Hey, wait!" both the trainers screamed, chasing after the strong, water type Pokemon!  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / Rane_

"Where are Jessica, Caleb, and Ashley?" Rane asked David, confused. She and Leon were hanging out at the Pewter City Gym with Forrest. Mikhail and Gina were training on Route 3, already knowing the news.

"I don't know." David replied. "But they couldn't have just left Pewter City unless they left to train on Route 3."

Ash and Gary barged in.

"Dad! I caught a Krabby!" Ash yelled.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / Ash_

"Hey Ash, wanna have a rematch?" called Forrest, chilling with his Geodude in the ring.

"You bet!" Ash retorted valiantly.

Ash walked down into the ring, and to the opposite side of where Forrest stayed, who kept Geodude out as his first Pokemon.

"Go, Krabby!" Ash shouted, sending out the bland, yet strong Water-type Pokemon.

The rematch has begun.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish!" said Forrest.

Geodude spun rapidly, increasing his speed.

"Krabby, use Bubble!"

Krabby spat a slow-moving bubble towards Geodude. He dodged it with ease.

"Really, Ash? Is that the best you can-"

"Ice Punch, go!"

Krabby came straight for Geodude, punching him with frozen power! It was super-effective, and Geodude was sent flying into Forrest's arms, unconscious.

"Alright! Amazing job, Krabby!"

Krabby did its own kind of dance.

"Impressive, Ash." Forrest stated. "I've gotta say, I did not expect your Krabby to know Ice Punch."

"Actually, I found an Ice Punch TM on him."

"But still, it came as a surprise to me!"

Forrest returned Geodude to his poke ball.

"Go, Onix!"

Oh no. Forrest's second pokemon was a Rock-Ground type, snake Pokemon, similar to the one they encountered on Route 1...

"I found it on Route 1; it has a slick moveset and phenomenal defense!"

Oh dear. Well apparently that's the problem Ash must face now. He couldn't afford for Krabby to lose. He worked too hard to lose to Forrest now.

"Okay Krabby, let's take him out!"

Krabby cheered. Ash wasn't going to lose, he just couldn't.

"Use Bubble!"

As Krabby spat a bubble stream towards Onix, Forrest had a trick up his sleeve.

"Onix, use Bide!"

Onix created a glowing, crimson aura. He was storing energy to use for a devastating counterattack! The bubble still hit Onix though.

"Use Bubble again, Krabby! We can't let Onix use Bide!"

Krabby spat another group of bubbles at Onix, dealing quadruple-effective damage. However, Onix still persisted.

"Use Ice Punch!"

But by that time, Onix unleashed his power, he and Krabby collided right with each other! When the dust settled, both Pokemon had fainted.

"Krabby!" Ash screamed, running over to his new Pokemon.

Krabby fainted, but he appreciated the friendship he had with Ash.

"You did great, Krabby. Take a good rest."

Ash returned Krabby to his poke ball, as Forrest did with Onix. The battle was over, and Ash was the victor! His friends cheered for him from the entrance. FOrrest walked up to Ash, clutching something in his right hand.

"You battled amazingly, Ash. Here! Take this Boulder Badge as proof of your success at this gym!"

Forrest handed the badge to Ash. He couldn't believe his eyes. He beat the Pewter City Gym!  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten / David_

David hugged Ashley, Jessica, and Caleb. They were leaving to travelling on their own journey. Granted, Ashley and Jessica weren't on the best terms, but they tolerated each other.

"Take care!" David said. "I'll see you guys at the Pokemon League!"

The three trainers waved goodbye, bidding farewell to Mr. Ketchum. The next time he'd see those kids, they would be much stronger trainers.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's it for Chapter Ten! I'm sorry it took forever to submit a brand new chapter, but I was quite busy playing Pokemon Fire Red, and Pokemon Platinum. I'll try not to take forever with chapters.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven is here! Its been a while, but I'm finally back! I'm going to start this chapter off differently, as I'm adding another character. He will be Rane's biggest rival in this story, as well as the other main character besides Rane, David, and Leon. Also, my apologies for saying in a previous chapter that Brock would appear. I didn't intend to fool you guys. You've been very supportive of this story. So please, enjoy!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven / Orion_

Perpetual rain poured down on the small town of Cattail. This town has been around for a few years, yet most trainers walk right past it to get to Cerulean City. That's the only thing Orion Caliber hated about his town, other than the fact that he was an orphan. He grew used to the endless monsoons and rainstorms, to the fog that crept around town every other afternoon. He liked all sorts of weather; he lived in it.

Orion was a 15 year old boy with ginger hair, and a kind attitude. He yearned to be a Pokemon trainer, and today would finally be the day he got to experience it. Even though he was nice to others, he could also get pissed off if insulted. But enough about that. Now was time for Orion to leave on his Pokemon journey! With two poke balls, a mysterious jar, and five potions in his pack, he waved farewell to his town, leaving on his trusty bicycle.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven / Rane_

Rane was back on the bus with her friends. Well... most of them anyways. David Ketchum promised her and the remaining kids that Jessica, Caleb, and Ashley would still be in contact with them. She tried to stay happy for everyone, but her attempts to cheer up everyone else did not help. Ash and Gary sat together, but did not speak. Gina was writing in her journal as usual, Mikhail brooded at the back of the bus, listening to emo music, and Leon was pondering battle strategies with Riolu.

David started the bus, leaving Pewter City and getting onto Route 3. This route was home to mainly Normal and Ground type Pokemon, although the most iconic Pokemon to find here were male and female Nidoran. At the end of the route was a junction with a Pokemon Center, and a highway that went over Mt. Moon and onto Route 4. This time around, Delia was taking the bus while David would take the kids with him through Mt. Moon, which was faster.

Rane looked outside and found lush vegetation and happy wildlife. But along with that came snow. So far this year, Rane has seen very little of snowy weather. The last time it really snowed was on New Year's Day, a few days ago. At the time, she had little experience of Pokemon battles. But now, she was determined to beat every Kanto gym with her friends. She had to stay strong for everyone on the bus; show them that even though three of their friends had left them, they could still get go forward without them.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven / Orion_

 _Orion group hugged his friends, saying his farewells to them in their big treehouse. He may have been an orphan, but his four friends were like family to him. Damian, his best friend, squeezed him with all his might. He was mute, but he made it very clear what he felt. Damian's younger sister, Christi joined in the hug._

 _"No, please don't go!" she begged, showing baby-doll eyes._

 _"Aw... Christi, I have to." Orion responded in a friendly tone. "But don't worry. I'll come back and visit you and Damian; Diane and Lee."_

 _"P-promise?"_

 _"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die."_

Orion was cycling through Cerulean Forest, several miles from Cerulean City. A fresh, damp breeze flew by. Just getting a whiff of it gave the trainer a sense of serenity. It gave him inspiration.

"Come on out, Treecko."

His starter, Treecko came out of his poke ball and followed Orion. He felt the same about the air in Cerulean Forest. Those two were inseparable...

"Hey Treecko, do you want to battle the first trainer he see?"

"Tree!" the Pokemon replied yes.

"Awesome!"

After walking for fifteen minutes, the trainer and his pokemon reached the forest's end. And what they saw was much different from what either of them expected. A thin blanket of snow covered Route 3. A flurry fell gently upon the land as several Ice-type Pokemon played in the snow, most notably Swinub and Piloswine.

"Oh sweet Arceus... this is amazing! I need to write this down somewhere..."

Orion pulled his notebook and pencil out of his backpack, and began to write down weather conditions.

 _Hail: A weather condition where periodical damage gets done to an enemy per turn. It also makes sure that the move, Blizzard, hits every time in said weather. Only Ice-type Pokemon are immune to the damage._

It wasn't hailing, but Orion just remembered from a book he once read about the weather conditions, and felt that it would be of good measure to remember for later. He replaced his notebook and then continued on his way with Treecko.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven / Ash_

The bus came to a fork in the road, with one way leading to Mt. Moon, and the other way leading into the Cerulean Forest. Ash never saw this on the map Gary had with him. Was this a new path?

"Dad! Can we take the path to Cerulean Forest?" Ash asked in excitement.

"Wait a moment, son." Delia, his mother said in opposition. "There is a path there, but the bus is too big to fit. We'd have to walk through."

"Also," Gary butted in. "Its cold and snowing outside. Leaving the bus would be a terrible idea."

Ash was annoyed with Gary for coming along with him and his parents. He was a big jerk, he insulted Ash whenever they were around each other, and if that wasn't enough, he was a pain in the ass to battle.

"Sorry Ash, but maybe next time when it isn't snowing." David concluded, choosing to continue on the route.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven / Rane_

Half an hour later...

David spoke over the intercom the moment the junction came into view.

"Alright guys! The Mountain Moon Junction lies up ahead! Since it is currently snowing, we'll have to stop here for the day. There is a Pokemon Center/Hotel up ahead, so after we check in, feel free to train and fight each other in the arena outside."

David parked the bus at a gas station so he could refuel. He let Delia and the kids out so they could spend the rest of their day here. Rane tagged along with Leon and Gina, who were headed to the Pokemon Center with Delia to get checked into a hotel room. Ash and Gary were bickering and Mikhail was hanging out with his Noibat, so it just left them.

When they got inside, Rane glanced around. There was a nurse who was assigning two rooms for the group, and a teenage boy who sat on a bench near the front door. She sat down with him, tired.

"Hello there." The boy greeted her as he wrote in his notebook.

"Oh, hi!" she said back. "I'm Rane."

"My name's Orion. Its nice to meet you."

The two trainers shook hands.

"Say, do you happen to be a Pokemon trainer?" he asked.

"Actually, yes." she replied with a kind smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been itching to find a trainer to battle for a while. Would you like to battle me?"

"Oh, sure!"

These two may be hitting it off for now, but little they they know that they would soon become the biggest rivals in the Kanto region.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Hey guys! I'm very sorry taking forever with the chapter. I know I said it wouldn't take extremely long, but I was busy with school for a while, so I didn't have time to write a chapter. Even then, I was already working on my Undertale AU, ExperimentTale. Feel free to read that when you get the chance.**

 **I also apologize if I rushed this chapter and wrote less then I usually do. Again, there are things going on in my life that have been keeping me away from writing. Now that I'm back though, I'm ready to keep pushing forward. Chapter 12 will give you guys a few surprises. Let me know how you think the story may turn out.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter shows rival battles in the snow. If you enjoy reading this story, leave your opinion about it in a review, and like/follow either me or the story.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Twelve / Rane_

Rane and Orion stood at opposite ends of the battle arena, staring each other in the eyes. The other kids (minus Mikhail and Gary, who were training their Pokemon elsewhere) watched closely, skittish. Rane smirked, a ray of overconfidence on her face. So far on her journey, other than her first battle, Rane has never lost a match. She and Eevee weren't about to lose to a kid who only trained his two pokemon to battle each other.

The two kids readied their first pokemon, and sent them out! The battle has begun.

"Go, Miltank!" shouted Rane.

"You first, Misdreavus!" Orion called.

Both pokemon came out of their poke balls, ready to face each other head on in the snowy weather.

"Misdreavus, use Telekinesis!"

Misdreavus focused for a moment, closing his eyes. Miltank was suddenly floating off the ground! She was scared, kicking at the air.

"Telekinesis? What kind of move is that?" Gina asked, interested.

"Its a move that makes the enemy pokemon immune to Ground-type moves." Leon answered, knowledgeable of the subject. "But any other type of damaging move will hit, regardless of its accuracy."

"Interesting..."

"Its also the Old Unova TM19. I wonder how he got his hands on that..."

Gina quickly scribbled that note down in her diary.

"Miltank, use Defense Curl!" Rane said.

Miltank calmed down and curled into a ball, increasing her Defense.

"Now Misdreavus, use Zap Cannon!" Orion commanded.

Leon flinched at what Orion just asked his pokemon to use. _That attack..._ Misdreavus focused, creating a electro-dynamic sphere at shot straight at Miltank, hitting her right in the stomach. Miltank began to feel Paralysis immobilize her.

"What the heck!?" Rane exclaimed in worry.

"That's a move that always paralyzes the opponent!" Orion revealed. "I used old TMs for Misdreavus to learn those."

"That's the Old Johto TM07!" Leon screamed in disbelief. "Where did you even get these TMs?"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Orion said, distracted from the battle. "Chill, man. I bought them at my hometown."

While Orion and Misdreavus were distracted, Rane took an initiative.

"Miltank, use Milk Drink!"

Miltank materialized a bottle of milk out of thin air! She drank it and restored lost health points. Orion reconstituted his focus on the battle.

"Come back, Misdreavus."

Orion returned his pokemon to his poke ball, only to pull out another one.

"You're turn, Treecko!"

Out came Orion's partner, the Grass-type starter from the Hoenn region.

"Use Energy Ball!"

Treecko created a ball of green light, then tossed it at Miltank!

...

But it vaporized when it made contact with the cow pokemon. Miltank began to feel a boost in her Attack stat. Rane made a strategic grin.

"What the..." Orion stuttered, baffled by what happened. He used this strong TM on his starter... but it didn't do anything.

"Its called Sap Sipper." Rane revealed, giving Leon and Ash quite a shock. Gina's excitement only grew as she jotted down the battle so far in her notebook.

"Now Miltank, Stomp!" Rane shouted.

Miltank slammed her foot on the ground, creating a mini-quake that hurt Treecko, and in addition, flinching.

"Awesome! Stomp once more!"

Miltank floated back to the ground, only to fall limp. She was paralyzed.

"Um... Treecko use Nature Power!" Orion retaliated.

Treecko shot an icy ray at Miltank, dealing a bit of damage. The Nature Power became an Ice Beam in snowy weather.

"Where do you even get these TMs!?" Leon screeched, finding this battle too odd for his tastes. But Rane and Orion ignored Leon, too focused on the battle to notice.

"Come on, Miltank!" Rane pleaded. "Please get up!"

Treecko threw another Ice Beam at Miltank, keeping her down. Trepidation was starting to take a hold on Rane...

"Miltank, use Milk Drink!"

But Miltank couldn't use the move. She struggled to get up, paralysis slowing her down.

"Nature Power, one more time!" Orion commanded.

Treecko's Ice Beam hit Miltank! She fell to the ground, knocked out. Rane sighed, bringing Miltank back to her poke ball. _So much for that..._ But Rane Cooper was not going to give up that easily.

"Go, Eevee!"

Eevee was sent out of her poke ball, ready to take on Treecko.

"Use Quick Attack!"

Eevee rammed into Treecko head-on, knocking him backwards.

"Use Energy Ball, Treecko!" Came Orion.

Eevee was in close proximity. Treecko went up to Eevee, using the Energy Ball as an uppercut!

"Swift, lets go!"

Eevee generated a volley of stars, which rained down on Treecko before he could jump up and hit her again. Eevee landed smoothly on the ground.

"Treecko, Energy Ball, again!"

"Eevee, use Swift again!"

The two attacks collided into each other, canceling out and creating a haze.

"Now use Bite!" Rane yelled.

Eevee got the jump on Treecko, biting him on the arm.

"Throw him up!"

Orion watched helplessly as Treecko was tossed into the air.

"Treecko, use Nature Power!"

Treecko began to shoot an Ice Beam at Rane's pokemon!

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Eevee barely escaped the frozen ray with her speed. Gina and Ash started to cheer on both fighters, while Leon stopped his shouts and watched attentively.

"Finish it with Swift!"

Eevee shot stars at Treecko, pummeling him into the ground, knocked out.

"Oh no! Treecko!" Orion said in worry, returning his partner to his poke ball.

"Come back, Misdreavus!"

Misdreavus was sent back out to face Eevee. Rane spotted the Ghost-type's weakness right away, preparing to exploit it.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!" Rane hollered, victory in sight.

Eevee threw sand in Misdreavus' eyes. But it didn't matter.

"Misdreavus, use Telekinesis!"

Eevee started to float off the ground, caught in the same predicament Miltank was.

"Now, Zap Cannon!"

"Eevee, use Swift!"

The two attack collided with each other! This gave Rane time to go in for the kill.

"Now, Bite!"

But was Eevee approached Misdreavus, Orion counterattacked!

"Quick, Zap Cannon again!"

The moment Eevee sank her teeth in Misdreavus, a yellow, pulsating light hit her in the face, knocking her back towards Rane!

"Eevee!" She shouted in fear, until Rane caught her in her arms.

Both Pokemon were knocked out in a quick frenzy. Rane hugged Eevee silently, looking back at Orion, who had returned Misdreavus to his poke ball. Leon, Gina, and Ash were awestruck at that explosive battle. He walked up to Rane; he ended up smiling at her.

"Thanks for the battle! You were an amazing opponent."

"Heh. Why thank you." Rane replied. She blushed at Orion's comment, flattered. Since this was a tie, it couldn't be a complete loss.

The two got up and walked back to the Pokemon Center together, leaving their friends to train themselves.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Twelve / Mikhail_

Two poke balls sat in the white, gleaming snow, one containing a pokemon, and one empty. Mikhail and Gary stared each other down on the edge of Route 3, fighting for ownership of the pokemon. One versus one. A single duel for another pokemon. Gary stood in front of Mikhail, adamant about wanting this regional variant.

"Go, Wartortle!" he shouted as his trusty partner, the evolved form of Squirtle jumped straight out of his poke ball.

With a critical look, Mikhail sent out a pokemon.

"Take him down, Ekans!"

Ekans came out of his poke ball, staring right at Wartortle. It was time for Mikhail to put his training to good use.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Gary shouted.

Wartortle withdrew into his shell, spinning right towards Ekans.

"Ekans, use Wrap on my mark." He spoke.

Wartortle shot in at an angle. Little did Gary know, but there was Ekans' perfect opening.

"Now!"

Ekans grabbed the spinning Wartortle, stopping his spin and making him dizzy.

"Use Screech!"

Ekans screeched at Wartortle, harshly reducing his Defense stat. Frightened, he came out of his shell and leaped backwards.

"You can do this Wartortle! Water Gun!"

Wartortle opened his maw, releasing a gush of water that pushed Ekans back.

"Glare!"

Ekans made a menacing glare, staring deep into Wartortle's soul... It paralyzed him.

"Wartortle, use Withdraw!" Gary called out.

But Wartortle was frozen in place, immobilized by fear the Ekans' Glare evoked.

"Now Ekans, use Wrap!" Mikhail roared in confidence.

Ekans lunged straight for the turtle pokemon, wrapping him up and squeezing him. Gary couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wartortle, use Water Gun!"

Wartortle snapped out of his fear, and spat a gush of water at Ekan's face. Ekans shook it off, continuing his attack.

"Use Bite!"

Ekans bit Wartortle, making him flinch as pain filled his body. The water starter took one last gasp for air, then blacked out. Knocked out. Mikhail was the winner...

"Dammit!" Gary barked, returning Wartortle to his poke ball.

Mikhail wanted to shake Gary's hand as a sign of good will, but Gary stormed off to the Pokemon Center before he had to chance, leaving both of the poke balls for Mikhail. Ah well...

"Good job, Ekans." Mikhail congratulated his pokemon, returning him to his poke ball.

The shy kid then picked up both poke balls, a genuine smile on his face.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Chapter Thirteen is when the trainers continue their journey, but just barely. A few more things happen in the junction before they go. Just wanting to let you know.**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
